The Princess and the Werewolf
by ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: It has been 15 years since Serena was last at Hogwarts or England. Now she must return to face the horrible past she left behind, teach at Hogwarts, stop Voldermort, and face the love her life after all these years later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_~Not all News is Good News~_

_This takes place at the end of the fifth book and the beginning of the sixth book. _

A blond woman sat at a desk just starring at a newspaper in front of her. On the front page of the newspaper that was in her hands was a moving picture of a blond woman in a sailor scout outfit with two to other women wearing similar outfits as well. In the picture was Sailor Moon fighting a youma in the picture moving around. Above the moving picture it read in Japanese _"Sailor Moon and her fellow Senshi Save the Day Again!" _She juts gazed at the picture intently with a slight annoyed look upon her face before throwing the newspaper into the trashcan that was sitting on the floor to the left of the desk. After successfully putting the newspaper in the trashcan the blond woman turned her attention to the variety of moving pictures that were on the desk. One picture in particular caught her eye. There it had five young teenagers smiling at the camera happily with a carefree attitude with them. While looking at the picture, and thinking about the past, there was sadness upon her features with tears about to spill out of her usually blue eyes. Just then a sudden knock came from the door of the room she was occupying reverting her attention away from the cause of the pain she was feeling at the moment. She blinked her eyes quickly a few times to remove the tears that were in her eyes and force them back before answering the door.

"Come in." she called out while waiting to see who was on the other end of the door. The door opened towards her to reveal an older woman with shoulder length aqua hair and eyes, with a smile on her face at the moment.

"Serena, there is an owl for you that just arrived a few minutes ago." Upon hearing the news Serena raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Really? From Dumbledore, isn't it." She stated knowing full well there were only a handful of people she spoke to in her life at the moment and it usually was the old professor from Hogwarts the most. The woman before nodded her head before replying to the blond woman before her.

"It appears so." Came Michelle's simple response.

"I haven't heard from him since my…." Serena stopped suddenly realizing what she was going to say when a flash of pain erupted cross her face that the woman before her noticed. She held sympathy in her eyes for the blond, understanding the pain that she was going through, and wishing there was something she could do to make it go away for her. "My brother's death…" she finished the rest quietly. Michelle did not address the feelings that were clearly showing at the moment by Serena's words and actions knowing full well that Serena would rather not speak of the subject any further.

"Yes, which means he must have learned something new and important since our last contact with him." She replied swiftly trying to change the sore subject that had come up.

"Only one way to find out." She said pushing the emotions for her brother aside to keep her focus on the task at hand at the moment. She got up from her spot at the desk to go downstairs to read her owl she had received that was waiting for her.

A few minutes later Serena sat in the living room chair reading the letter in her hands quietly while Michelle and Amara sat in the love seat, Hotaru was lounging on the living room couch and Trista stood behind the love seat contently.

"Well, what does it say?" asked an impatient Amara before being slapped upside the head by Michelle. Hotaru just smirked at the usual antics of her family as she sat quietly patiently waiting for a response from the blond woman who was reading the letter.

"Stop being so impatient, Amara. You would think after all of these years you would have gained some patience by now." She replied to her while rolling her eyes at Amara's behavior. Just then they heard a loud sigh from across them signaling, that the blond before them, had finished the letter. She put the letter down while looking at her friends before her merriment in her eyes at the way they were behaving as usual.

"Well?" Amara asked with irritation evident in her voice as she did not get an answer right away from Serena.

"It appears that Albus has some interesting news about Voldemort he would like to discuss with me. But it must be very important because he would rather discuss it in person at the Leaky Caldron." She said to them with a frown on her face and the merriment that was just in her eyes vanishes away quickly as she spoke about business.

"Why would he want you to go to the Leaky Caldron? You haven't been there in years." Amara asked confused somewhat wondering if the old man was finally losing his marbles.

"Knowing Albus he has his reasons." Trista said wisely "It's not like he doesn't know Serena's stance and why we are here." She finished saying to everyone.

"Well, Serena, what are you going to do?" Hotaru asked finally having listened to everyone before her speak and observe their reaction. Serena looked at the younger woman before her who had concern written clearly in her purple eyes although she tried to hide it.

"Go, there is nothing else I can do." She stated simply to them all.

~The Leaky Caldron~

Serena sat at a table with a mug of warm pumpkin juice in her hands, her white cloak hanging over her body neatly. While sitting across from her was an older man with white long , his eyes holding a twinkle in them as he looked out his half moon glasses, and his long white beard that went past the table as he held his mug of pumpkin juice in hands.

"It is nice to see you again, Serena. How have you been?" He asked her politely with a smile on his face. Serena smile back as she spoke to the older man before her.

"Things have been good. Fighting one youma a day." She replied back casually to him.

"So I've heard about the latest heroics of Sailor Moon and her senshi." He replied with a knowing looking in his eyes. After all the years of speaking to him she had learned quickly not to question Albus of learning news and just shrugged her shoulders while speaking.

"Nothing new to report on our end as you all ready know but it appears you have some news on you end." She stated quickly getting straight to the point her smile no longer on her face as she sat there looking serious before him. Seeing Serena's change of attitude quickly knew she wanted to know exactly what was going on in the wizarding world and knew how to get to the point speaking about the matter.

"Yes, yes, I do have some news on my side to report." He started to say his tone quickly to one of importance as he spoke. "This is the reason we are here." He said. Serna just nodded her head in understanding while taking a sip of her juice. Upon seeing the rapid change of manner that he had made Serena realized something was not right whatever it was he was going to tell her.

"What, is it Albus? Get straight to the point." She said seriously at him never taken her eyes off him. Albus nodded his head before taking a sip of his own drink. Once had had put it down again he spoke again to the young blond before him.

"Very well, then. It seems young Mr. Potter is in grave danger." He stated to Serena. She looked at him with a disbelief look on her face upon hearing him say this.

"Well, of course he is. Everyone knows that Voldemort is after him." She said sounding a little agitated while speaking.

"Yes, but I am afraid you are the only one who can protect him now." He replied to her.

"What do you mean? He's been safe for five years going on six at Hogwarts with you there." She retorted back while looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"True, but I can't protect him from Darien, Serena. You are the only one who can do that." He said to her. Upon hearing this Serena just sat still looking at this older man before her, her blue eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. Dumbledore gave the young blond sitting across from him a moment to understand what he just said knowing that this news was going to alarm her once it was revealed to her. Once the news finally hit Serena and she realized what it meant she quickly moved forward with the conversation although her eyes held concerned in them.

"Wait, you mean he no is just being evil and working alone. You're sure about this?" She said quietly to him. Although she knew he had made sure this information was accurate she had to hear it from his own lips that it was true because if it was it made things much more complicated.

"I'm afraid so my dear. Those youmas in Japan are a ploy to keep you there away from Harry. But you must come to Hogwarts not just for Harry's safety, but for your own too." He advised her. Serena notice what he said and raised an eyebrow curiously as to why he was worried about her safety.

"Why my safety?" She questioned him.

"Voldemort knows about you. He is no longer just after Harry, but you too." He answered her seriously. Serena just sat there letting everything she had just heard sink in. She knew what Dumbledore said was true. She knew she had to protect Harry but she had been gone from England for fifteen years and now it meant she had to go back and face the past she had left behind so long ago. The question was could she do it. '_It doesn't matter if I can face my past or not it has come too that I will have to at some point and when. There is no if._' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes shut taking a few deep breaths while letting all of this new information sink and process it. Dumbledore sat quietly letting her take her time to think. Another minute went by before she opened her eyes and look at him calmly although the corner never wavering from her eyes even if she tried to hide it the best she could from him.

"But you know why I stayed away all of these years. Harry doesn't even know about me being his…." She started to say to Dumbledore but was interrupted by him by raising his hand with a smile on his face.

"I know Serena. I am aware of the situation. I have everything worked out while you stay at Hogwarts. But there is no time to waste, school starts in a few days and you must be there." He pressed to her seriously. Serena nodded her head in understanding. She sighed heavily before speaking again.

"What the hell more do I have to lose? What is the plan?" She finishing asking him knowing she had no choice if she wanted to protect Harry.

_Author's Note:_

_Please review!!!!_

_Well, I hope you liked this first chapter. I am going to do my very best at making this a good fic that you will enjoy and love to read. If any one has any ideas for this story and would like to help me with this feel free to email me and let me know. I am open to all ideas although I do have the main plot down and the major ideas all ready to go. _

_Please bare with me as I keep all the names straight from the Harry Potter Series. I used to own all the books but I lent them out and never got them back so now I only have one copy which is in a box. But I will do my best to get things as accurate as possible._

_Just so you know I am in the process of moving which means I will be unable to make any updates to my stories for a little while. But on the bright side I have started to type up the next chapter to Present and Future Coming Together. So until I get internet up in my new place I can keep myself busy with typing up chapters which benefits everyone. Anyhow, enough of my rambling…please leave me feed back! I love having reviews for they are my inspiration a lot of times to keep writing!!!!! So Review! ~erika~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Day

_I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. _

Three teenagers sat in a train car one was a young boy with black unruly hair, wearing round glasses and green eyes. Across from him was a girl with brown bushy hair holding a newspaper in her hands reading it and next to her was a boy with a lighter complexion, with red hair that match the red freckles on his face.

"It will be nice to be back at Hogwarts again this year." Harry said as he starred out the window while the train moved passing through the country.

"We're lucky to be coming back with the how bad the attacks have been getting in England." Ron stated who had a frown on his face, as he popped a chocolate frog into his mouth. Harry turned his head looking at his best friend.

"Just because there have been attacks in England doesn't mean Hogwarts isn't safe. With Dumbledore at the school it is the safest place to be of all places." Harry said in a defensive tone.

"Maybe so, Harry. But have you heard the latest attack?" Hermione asked him in a serious tone. Both boys looked at her with curious looks on their faces.

"No, what happened this time?" Harry asked her.

"It appears that the Death Eaters attacked a muggle bridge this time. They completely destroyed it. Luckily for those who were on the bridge during the time of the attack, they were saved by magical women wearing skirts, who are called Senshi." She informed them in a matter of fact tone.

"What the bloody hell is a zensha?" He asked with a dumbfounded look apparent on his face.

"Senshi Ron." Hermione corrected him.

"Do you know who they are?" Harry asked gaining Hermione's attention back before the two started bickering which he could see was about to erupt between them.

"I did a little bit of research earlier before we got on the train. It appears they are magical like us and are from Japan."

"From Japan? Then what are they doing here?" Ron blurted out as he looked between the two friends.

"I'm not sure. From what I could gather there are eight of them. I presume they are here to fight against you know who." She said simply.

"It doesn't make any sense." Harry started causing his two friends to look at him with a serious tone in his face and his green eyes holding questions in them. "Why come here now? Why leave Japan to be here?" He finished saying stating look between to his two friends.

"They are all good questions that I don't have the answers too. Like I said I didn't get to do much research before coming onto the train. I am hoping to find out more once we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Going back to Hogwarts…I wonder what trouble we'll get into this year." Ron mumbled slouching back into his seat.

*Great Hall*

Everyone was seated at their tables for the dinner and the sorting hat had just finished sorting all the new first years into the new houses. Professor Dumbledore stood at his stand with his usual cheerful smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He started off cheerfully to the students that were sitting before him. "I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation. I have a very please to inform you that we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year." He started to say.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the middle of Gryffindor table in their robes for school. Harry and Ron sat on the left side of the table while Hermione sat across from them with Ginny by her side.

"I hope this doesn't take too much longer, I'm starving." Ron stated as they listened to Dumbledore speak. Hermione look at Ron with an aggravated look on her face.

"Honestly, Ron is that all you ever think of is food?" She asked him in an agitate tone to her voice.

"It's a wonder that anything else gets through that thick skull of his since that all he usually is thinking about." Ginny teased with a smile on her face.

"Food isn't the only thing I think about. I do have other things I like do to." Ron retorted back defensively.

"Hey, did any of you recognize those two new people that are up there?" Harry asked simply as he kept his gaze on the table. The four teens turn their attention back to the table look at the new teachers that sat up there. Most of the teacher they recognized from previous years of having them. However, there were two new faces at the table that they had never seen before.

"Can't say that I do." Ginny replied back.

"I wonder if they have a new class they will be starting up this year. That would be wonderful because I'd love to learn about it and see if I could join." Hermione speculate with a happy glint in her eyes and smile on her face at the idea of learning something new. The students stopped talking to listen to what Dumbledore had to say having realized there were new teachers at the table.

"I'd like to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tsukino and her assistant Professor Tomoe. They have come all the way from Japan to teach you and you will learn a great deal from these young ladies." Professor Dumbledore announced happily before clapping his hands. At the mention of her name Serena stood up in her silver robes with her hair pulled in a French braid behind her back. She stood up from her seat and bowed to the students gracefully with a smile on her face. Hotaru followed Serena's lead, who was sitting to her left, bowed low to the students with the same grace before standing straight back up to sit down.

As Serena sat back down her blue eyes had been scanning most of the night for a certain boy she had not seen. As she was sitting down her blue eyes quickly again scan the Gryffindor table hoping to catch sight of the person she hope to finally see with her own eyes. As she sat down her eyes finally caught sight of the person she had been looking for. There in the middle of the table sat Harry Potter, with his two best friends there with him. She sat there starring at him with amazement in her eyes how much he had grown. She could easily see both his parents in his features on his face. As she watched him sitting there smile and laugh with his friends that were sitting around him. She realized how happy he was with not knowing she even existed. He had no idea who she was, why she was there, and why he was special to her. To him she was just another teacher to teach another year here.

The happy smile that had been on the blonde's face vanished quickly as these realizations dawned onto her. 'And I have no one to blame for this but me.' She thought sadly to her self. Serena's eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears at these thoughts.

Just then a sudden touch to her left shoulder snapped her out of her trance. She turned her had to see Hotaru with a soft smile on her face and understanding in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked concern was evident in her face.

"Yes, I am." She said simply, as she took the time to push back the overwhelming emotions that had come up suddenly, back down so as not to make scene in front of all the students and teachers.

"We need to be careful, especially with starring at certain people." Hotaru started. "Other wise, he'll start question us." She finished saying to her friend. Serena smiled at her friend a small laugh coming to her lips.

"You're right, thank you. I just can't believe he is here. After all these years…." She trailed off looking in the direction of where he sat.

"I understand, Serena. But remember why we're here." Hotaru said in a serious tone. Serena sighed heavily turning her gaze back to her friend a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Oh I have not forgotten. He'll be sorry for showing up." Serena stated simply. Hotaru nodded her head in agreement.

"Agreed." Hotaru said. The two fell silent as they listen to Dumbledore speak to students for the night before dinner being served.

*Class*

Serena had just finished teaching the first day of class with her first year students. As they filed out of the room one by one to their next class she made her way over to her desk to take a seat for a minute. Hotaru stood next to her fishing out the roster list for the next class that was to come in.

"Well, that didn't go so badly." Serena said with a smile on her face a glint of satisfaction in her blue eyes. Hotaru chuckled to herself lightly at the blonde's attitude at the moment.

"Well, I hope you keep those thoughts because Harry's class is next." She informed her. Upon hearing this Serena sat up straight in chair and a look of fear washed over hear face quickly erasing the smile and glint in her eyes.

"They are?" She said with dread in her voice. Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder causing Serena to look at her.

"I know this is going to be one of the hardest things for you to do. But just remember he is a student of yours and he doesn't know about us. Let's just take this one step at a time and focus getting through this class of introductions." Hotaru said with an encouraging smile on her face as she tried to reassure her princess. Serena took a deep breath as she regained her focus quickly since students were starting to come into the room for the class.

"Thank you Hotaru for being there and…"Serena tried to finish but was interrupted by Hotaru.

"I completely understand, Serena, this can't easy for you. But the students are arriving." She said with a smile and turned her attention to their students as they are starting taking their seats in the class room. Serena realized she was cutting her off not because she wanted to but to keep from other ears hearing their conversation and finding out who they really were to soon. She was grateful for all the help Hotaru was being by being with her at Hogwarts.

"Right." Serena said with a smile and stood from her desk with a glint of purpose in her blue eyes. She stood by her desk and watched the students file in to class chatting to one another about what they had done over the summer and catching up with one another. There were some students she had recognized from being in the Great Hall the other night. As she watched the students a particular group caught her attention that had just walked. Harry Potter, and his two friends Ron, and Hermione, had just come in while chatting away with bright smiles on their faces. Upon Harry walking in Serena had to keep her control from running up to him and hugging the day lights out of him. The feeling was so strong, to just go to him, and tell him everything, it was almost unbearable. She had her hands behind her gripping the desk tightly to keep herself standing, but remembering what Hotaru had said about not letting anyone know who she was, before they should know. So she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and regain focus.

The trio didn't seem to notice her for they were too involved in chatting with old friends and catching up on how they were doing. Harry and Ron took a pair of desks that were together and sat in the middle of the room while Hermione sat in front of them with Neville Longbottom next to her. As Harry put his books down for the class he turned his head to see Professor Tsukino standing in front of her desk looking at him. Her eyes seemed to soften when he looked at her and what he thought to be glint of guilt in her eyes. But before he could get a good look she turned around and began to fix the area of her desk.

'I must be imaging things.' He thought to himself. 'But she seems familiar although I'm not sure why.' He thought. Just then Ron's voice caught Harry's attention bringing him back to his thoughts.

"So, Harry, when do Quidditch try outs begin?" Ron asked his best friend.

"They don't start until next week, Ron." He said but before Harry could say anything more the bell rang signaling the start of class. Ron had a huge grin on his face at the news of the try outs. The two boys along with everyone else in the classroom took their seats for the time being and look up front. Serena finished moving her things around on her desk and turned around with a bright smile on her face. She then sat down on her desk while Hotaru stood standing next to her.

"Good morning class." Serena said cheerfully to them. "My name is Professor Tsukino and this Professor Tomoe." She introduced to everyone as she began class. "Professor Dumbledore has made me aware of your variety of teachers that you have had over the past five years here at Hogwarts." At this mention this caused the class to laugh and giggle. Serena couldn't help but chuckle a bit which helped calmed her nerves down more. "Since you have had so many different teachers we're going to start from the basics and work all the way up to where you should be, which means not only will we be learning from your books but you will also being learning by practicing certain spells in the classroom as well. Both Professor Tomoe and I will be helping you gain experience and it will be good thing for all of you to learn." She announced to the students. The students smiled excitingly while others high five their friends and mumble under their breaths of their thoughts of this. "So do you any of you have any questions for us?" Serena asked next once the students had stopped their chatting after the news. At first no one raised their hands. A few students looked around to see if anyone raised their hands or had any questions. But then Hermione's hand rose with a small smile on her face. Serena saw the hand and smile at the young girl before.

"Yes, Hermione?" Serena asked curious as to what her question would be but had a good idea where this maybe leading.

"Well, professor, I just read in the news, that there are some magical people from Japan are here helping us in the fight against you know who. Do you know anything about them?" She questioned curiously in a matter of fact tone. Serena and Hotaru both smiled at hearing the question.

"You speak of the Senshi that were reported in the news during the bridge attack, correct?" Serena asked her causing mumblings from the other students who also seemed curious now at the question and if these new professors had any answers.

"Yes." She answered back to her with a bit more confidence in her voice. Serena stood up from her desk with a smile on her face.

"Well, where shall I start with this?" Serena said before pausing for a moment. She stood for a moment trying to best figure a way to explain the Senshi without giving to much information away at the moment. "In Japan, where both Professor Tomoe and I live, that is where the Senshi have been. You see they are magical women who fight to protect the people of Japan from these evil creatures call youmas. These youmas are mean, and dangerous to the citizens whether they are muggle or magical born. No regular magical spells can stop them and so the Senshi with the spells they know are there and are able to keep the citizens safe and destroy the youma before they hurt anyone." Serena explained to her students.

"But who are they?" asked a male boy in the front of the class.

"That is another good question. But no one knows the answer for sure. Some say they are gifted with old magic, while others believe they are princesses, and some believe they are aliens that live on earth. There are many different ideas of who they are but no one knows that answer for sure." Serena stated to everyone in a matter of fact tone.

"But why are they here in England now? Why did they leave Japan?" Hermione asked this time. Serena turned to her with a frown on her face.

"I'm afraid I do not have that official answer. But my guess would be that they are here to help us in any way they can. Should you run into them don't be alarm or frighten they are here to help but listen to them for they are wise and experience in many situations." Serena told them wisely. "And yes, I do know this from my own experience. I have ran into them myself when a youma showed up." This caused all the students to perk up at hearing this.

"Really?" one student asked.

"What was it liked?" another student asked. This caused Serena to giggled a little at the different questions that were coming to her at their curiously to learn more about the new comers that suddenly appeared in their country. Serena tried to get everyone to quiet down so she could answer.

"As much as I would like to get into that story I'm afraid that will have to wait for a different time because class is about to end." This earned Serena a few moans from the students. "Which means I must give you your first homework assignment." She stated to them which she then gain groans of protest at this declaration. "You are to write up a five hundred word essay of your thoughts of who the senshi are. It is due tomorrow in class first thing." She said just then bell began to ring signaling the end of class. At the sound of the bell the students start to get up to head to their next class so they were not late. Serena watched as Harry, and his friends left the room. Once all the students were gone Serena turned to her friend with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, that went very well, I must say." Hotaru said with a glint of amusement on her face.

"Yes, it did and just as I thought Hermione asked us about ourselves." Serena said with light chuckle.

"She is bright for her age. I bet she would give Amy a run for her money." Hotaru said as she began to straighten up the desk.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that she may figure us out if we are not careful around her." Serena replied back. "But until then we'll worry about that when the time comes. How about we head to get some lunch?" Serena supplied with a smile on her face. Hotaru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, I' am hungry myself and would like to get a bite to eat before our next class of second years which is next." She said. The two women then made their way out of the classroom for lunch.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a bit longer than the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I am in the process of figuring out chapter three for this fic and also working on my other fic The Present and Future at the same time. ~erika~_


	3. Chapter 3: Normal Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Normal Day at Hogwarts

The first week of classes went by quickly. Most of the students had been eager to learn new things from Serena and Hotaru. She was happy to fill the young minds of her students, but it had been a long day and Serena was worn-out. Serena pulled off her teaching robes and replaced them with her night gown which consisted of dark blue pants and tank top that had scattered silver stars on them. Once done she made her way over to her vanity and sit down. She untied the ribbon at the bottom of her braid to let her hair loose for the evening. Once fully undone from the braid, her hair had been in all day, she started to brush it as she did every night before bed. She sat sat at her vanity for a few minutes brushing the golden strands to get any invisible knots loose when a sudden knock came from her door.

"Come in." Serena replied. The door opens enough for Hotaru's head to get through, scanning the room to find the princess at her vanity which Serena watched through the mirror the entire time.

"I just wanted to let you know I was heading to bed for the evening."

"Okay, I will be doing the same here shortly. Have a good night Hotaru." Serena stated with a smile.

"Good night, Serena." Hotaru replied back happily before shutting the door. Serena returned to brushing her hair until she was satisfied that all the knots were out. Once done she put her brush down and made her way over to the balcony doors that were just to the left of her vanity. The Lunarian princess looked out the glass of the balcony to see the moon right in the dark sky shinning down on the school. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moon rays caressing her skin as she stood directly in front of the doors. Serena just stood there enjoying the rays dancing on her skin for a few minutes until she finally felt the day of teaching starting to way on her. She opened her blue eyes once more to look over the beautiful landscape one last time before she turned in for the night. While looking down at the grounds of Hogwarts, that she had called home at one time, thought back on her days at Hogwarts.

~ Past Memory ~

The young princess sat on the grass outside of Hogwarts on the grass enjoying the rays dancing on her skin. She lay back onto the grass with her long golden hair spread all about her and a smile on her face with her eyes closed. As she lay their just enjoying the peace and quiet outside alone she suddenly felt a shadow cast the rays of the moon off her face signaling that someone was next to her. She open her sparkling blue eyes only to be met with familiar gray eyes staring back at her curiously.

"You seem content." He stated simply. Serena smile at the young man before her.

"Where are your partners in crime?" She asked simply, the happy smile never leaving her face. The young man chuckled at the question as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Knowing those two, they are somewhere inside getting into trouble." He stated back to her. Serena sat up so that she was sitting next to her friend that she had known since her first year at Hogwarts.

"And dragging poor Pettigrew into the mix no doubt." She replied back. "But at least you are the sensible one out of the bunch of them." She finished saying while nudging him playfully with her shoulder. The young man just smiled at the young blonde that was sitting next to him. The two friends sat quietly just looking out over the landscape happily. Serena just sat looking out over the land when she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see his hand on top of hers causing her to smile at the small affectionate gesture. Serena took her hand into his and just leaned her head against his shoulder enjoying the warmth and comfort being next to the young man. She felt a kiss laid on top of her head follow by then him resting his head on top of hers while rubbing his thumb up and down her hand soothingly. The two were just happy to be alone for a change without the bickering and caring on of their friends who they loved and care for dearly but rarely got to get away to spend time alone.

~ End of Past Memory ~

The Lunarian princess shook herself from the memory she had just had of her past. She sighed heavily at the memory and the feelings that it stirred up inside of her. She missed the carefree days of just being with her friends at Hogwarts and doing homework. Back then they were all alive and happy, but not now.

'Now, they are all dead, except for two. One betrayed us…and the other thinks…' She couldn't finish her thought for if she did the young blonde would have lost herself in tears. She gave another long, heavy sigh before turning away from the balcony and making her way over to her bed for the night. As she climbed in for the evening she would try to forget her haunted past for just a bit as sleep came to her.

~ Next Morning ~

Harry woke up in the morning feeling refreshed from the nights sleep. He looked over to see his best friend, Ron, still in bed sleeping. He heard Ron mumble something in coherent about spiders and then cringed. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of his best friend's fear of spiders and having dreams about them. Harry decided to get ready for the day and go to the dinning hall to get breakfast before the start of classes. Once ready Harry got his things for classes he would need that morning and headed to the dinning hall.

Harry arrived at the dinning hall where he found other students sitting down eating, and talking to their friends before the start of classes for the day. He scanned the Gryffindor table to see if any of his friends were there. He notices Hermione, Ginny, and Neville already there as he quickly looks over his table. Having found his friends Harry made his way down the table to meet them. Once there he sat down next to Neville with Hermione, and Ginny across from him.

"Good morning, Harry" Hermione greeted him with a smile.

"Morning, everyone" He replied back as he started to fill his plate of food.

"Where is Ron?" Ginny asked noticing that her brother was not with Harry.

"Last time I saw him he was still in bed sleeping." He supplied before he took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Typical of Ron." Hermione stated simply with a hint of annoyance in her tone as she turn the page of the Daily Prophet which Harry noticed.

"So any more sighting of the senshi?" Harry asked his brown bushy hair friend. Hermione put the paper down for the time being to speak to her friends.

"No, not at the moment there haven't been, but there were some attacks at Diagon Alley from Death Eaters that was reported." She told them sadly.

"Things are getting worse out there." Ginny stated sorrowfully with a frown on her lips.

"What did they attack?" Harry questioned.

"A few random shops which I thought was a bit strange." Hermione stated.

"My grandmother says it is starting to feel like the first time it all started all those years ago with you know who." Seamus stated gloomily to them. Everyone sat quietly for moment thinking about what was going to happen in the future with the rise of Voldermort again. Just then Ron showed up breaking the silence very quickly as he put his books down and started talking completely oblivious to what was said only a few seconds ago.

"Morning everyone, food looks delicious." He stated happily as he started digging into the eggs to put on his place.

"It's about time you got here, Ron. You don't want to be late for quidditch tryouts later today." Ginny said to her older brother.

"Tryouts are today?" Ron asked as he stopped from putting a fork full of food into his mouth and his features change to fear on his face.

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" Hermione asked aggravated at the fact that Ron had failed to remember.

"I didn't forget. I thought it was tomorrow." He stated back defensively. Before the two could start bickering if Ron had really forgotten or not a voice interrupted the group.

"Did I hear that tryouts for quidditch are today?" Came a familiar feminine voice from behind Harry. Everyone turn to see Professor Tsukino standing behind Harry, Seamus and Ron with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, Professor, the Gryffindor tryouts are today." Hermione informed her politely. Harry sat just looking at the blonde professor that stood before him. He couldn't place it but he had this nagging feeling about her seeming so familiar like he had met her before. But if he had met her before he was sure he would remember meeting someone as beautiful and kind as her.

"Well, good luck Ron, but I know you will do just fine today." She said to him with a bright smile and wink to him before leaving the table to go eat with the rest of the teachers. Harry watch as Serena made her way over to the head table which did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Harry has it bad." Neville teased with a smirk on his face. Harry hearing his friend's comment turned to him with dumbfounded look.

"What do I have bad?" He asked.

"You have a crush on Professor Tsukino."

"No, I don't." he stated back defensively as his cheeks turn a slight pink from embarrassment for being caught starring at the professor by his friends.

"Really? Then why were you starring at her the entire time she was here." Ginny pointed out with a serious look to her face. Harry sighed heavily looking at the Professor Tsukino one last time before looking back at his friends.

"Because….I don't know why, but I feel like I have met her before. She seems so familiar but I just can't seem to place it." He stated as he tried to explain his feelings to them.

"That's impossible Harry. She has lived in Japan all her life and this is her first time here in England." Hermione reasoned to him logically. Harry sighed knowing what Hermione was saying to him was true, but he couldn't shake the feeling still.

"I know that but I can't get the feeling to leave." He stated back to them simply before looking at Professor Tsukino as she talked to Haggard.

~ Class ~

While students were coming into the classroom for today's lesson Hotaru was passing back students homework that were already there while Serena stood by the door greeting the students as the came in. A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the start of class and all students were in their seats. Once the bell rang Serena and Hotaru made their way to the front of the class to start the day's lesson.

"Good morning class, I hope you all are well rested for today." She began to say to them. "Because what we will be doing today is a bit different than what you are normal too." At hearing this student's began to mummer quietly of what this could mean. Serena just ignored the students and continued on. "First thing, I'd like for you all to stand up." The students looked at one another curious as to the odd request by the teacher, but followed her orders none the less. Once all the students were standing Serena waved her right hand, which was holding her wand and all the desks disappeared suddenly startling several students in the process. Serena smiled at her students who were all wondering what was going on from the whispering she could hear of their curiosity.

"Now, that the desk are out of the way we can have some fun." She told them cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another worried as to what that really meant. After all the years they have been at Hogwarts they never knew what to expect in their Defense against the Dark Arts class, and today was no exception. "Now, we're going to play a game called Dodge ball. Have anyone heard of this before?" She asked the class. All of the students just looked at one another with a blank face because none of them had heard of the game before except for one student. Hermione had her hand up with an excited smile on her face because she knew the answered.

"Ms. Ganger, please tell us what you know about the game." Hotaru asked quietly from her spot to the left of Serena.

"Well, it is a game played by American muggles. The object of the game is to hit the person with a ball and take the person out until there is only one person left as the winner." She explained confidently to the teachers.

"Very good explanation Hermione, ten points for Gryffindor." Serena stated to the class proudly. There were some cheers from some of the students in the Gryffindor for earning the points.

"Now, what Hermione say is true about the game. There is no team it is everyone person for yourself and you must avoid being hit by the ball." Serena went further to explain the rules of the game and what they had to do.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Hotaru asked the students. A student from the Slytherin group raised his hand. Hotaru call on the student.

"Why do we need to know the rules to this game?" He asked coldly to her.

"Because today you are going to play this game that is why." Hotaru stated back to him nicely.

"You can't be serious! You're going to make us play a stupid muggle game. That is absurd." Malfoy sneered out loud for all to hear. Serena turned to towards Malfoy glaring at him, which he did not expect from the teacher. She did like the fact he seemed to think he was better than everyone else, and also spoke out of turn too.

"First off Mr. Malfoy, I do not appreciate you speaking when you have not raised your hand so ten points taken from Slytherin, and secondly this is a good, safe, game for you to practice dodging because in the real word when you duel Death Eaters you must dodge spells coming towards you, and if you don't dodge out of the way quickly enough it could mean your life." Serena snapped back in a serious tone of voice leaving no room for arguing. Harry looked on surprised by the way Professor Tsukino reacted by Malfoy's outburst. He was happy to see Malfoy get chewed out for being a jerk, and was even more impressed that Professor Tsukino was willing to do it because most of the teachers just kept quiet because of who Malfoy's father was, but she didn't seem to be afraid or care in the least. All the students were quiet after Serena's little speech to Malfoy and weren't sure what to say or do which Serena noticed quickly. He was even more impressed that she was giving them a chance to practice magic in case they should ever go up against a Death Eater unlike a certain teacher they had last year. He realize he was going to like class this year after all too.

"All right lets start playing." Serena announced cheerfully changing her attitude. All the students did as they were told to play the game. The game went rather well and the student had a good time and enjoyed playing it. Time went by quickly and before everyone knew it, it was the end of the class. Hotaru quickly with a wav of her wand had the student's desk appear with their things on it. Everyone stopped playing so they could gather their things hurriedly to go their next class. As the student were leaving Serena called Hermione to the stay behind. Harry and Rom told Hermione they would meet up later. Hermione told Harry and Ron she would meet up with them later and made her way over to both Professors. She stood with the smile but curious as to why she was asked to stay after class. Once all the students were out of the room Serena smile at the young brunette before her.

"Hermione, I read your theory on the senshi, and I must say it was brilliant." Serena said to the young girl. Hermione smile shyly at the teacher.

"Thank you, Professor." She said quietly.

"But I must ask where did you come up with this idea that the senshi are from there own planets?" Serena asked her curiously with a smile on her face.

"Well, I went to the library, and did research on what information I could through tales that speak about them. There were numerous ideas, but I stuck with what seem most realistically possible and from everything I read, the senshi from different planets it seems to make the most sense to me." She told her teacher confidently. Serena nodded her head in approval while Hotaru just listen and observed everything.

"Well, Hermione I must say your paper was the best out of your entire class I must say and I have a friend back home who is very bright but I think you may be able to outwit her." She told her happily.

"Thank you Professor, I don't usually get this much praise." Hermione said trying to be modest. Hotaru chuckled at the statement making Hermione look over to her.

"Now, even that I know is not fully true. Professor Dumbledore informed us about you when we first came and besides you deserve all the credit. You work hard at school and you should be praised without other students making fun of you. That is why we called you after class."

"Now, " Serena stated before turning back to Hermione gaining the young girls attention. "although you did great with your paper that is not the reason why I asked you to stay after class today." Serena stated in a bit more serous tone with a smile still on her face. Hermione wonder what it is they could want to talk to her about since she did nothing wrong to her knowledge she didn't think she was in trouble, but one never knew. "The reason I asked you here Hermione, is that Professor Dumbledore has asked me and Professor Tomoe organize the Christmas dance and since you have attended these balls before we would like your input and help on organizing the ball." Serena explained to her.

"Especially since we have never been to one at Hogwarts." Hotaru supplied in quickly hoping that their lie would not in any way make her suspect anything. "So what do you think?"

~ Evening ~

It was late and all the students were in bed. Serena sat by a big window in the hall of the castle with a book in her lap to read. But instead of reading she was starring out the window looking at the lake that was far off in the distance.

"Daydreaming again, Serena." Came a cold familiar voice from her left. She turned her head to see her old friend Severus Snape standing before her. She smiled at seeing her friend and blushed lightly at being caught day dreaming after all of these years later.

"Hello Severus, strolling the night in hopes to find students out of bed?" She asked him teasingly. Severus just smirked at the blonde before sitting down next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I know better than that. The last time I found you sitting here we were students ourselves and something was troubling you that night." He stated simply. As Serena listened to him she smiled softly at the memory he was talking about.

"I remember the night, well and you tried to cheer me up too, and were persistent in finding out what was bothering me." She said while poking him in the shoulder playfully. Severus just looked at her in his eyes holding a hint of amusement in them.

"Yes, well you can be stubborn." He replied back. Serena nodded her had in agreement. The two sat in silence for a moment not saying anything.

"You've changed." He stated simply to her. Serena looked at him curiously. "You are not the same since we all left Hogwarts."

"How so?" She asked.

"You're not the carefree, bubbly, cheerful, Serena. You are more serious, careful, and sad." He said to her. Serena sighed heavily looking out the window at the lake again before turning to him to speak. Her blue eyes that held happiness were instead filled with sorrow that Severus could see from the moonlight that came through the window and lit the corridor.

"After Hogwarts things changed Severus." She started to say a slow soft voice. "Things got worse, and I have seen terrible things happen as well as regret actions I took that I must live with for the rest of my life. But it is in the past and I can't do anything to fix it." She said to him. Severus had some idea he knew what she was talking about, but he knew there was more to it than he knew, and she wasn't going to tell him at least not yet. He knew when she was ready she would be willing to tell him what happened, and what she regretted, which he was surprised to hear, but hid his reaction from her to keep her from getting upset. She was one of the few friends he had when going to school at Hogwarts and although some things about Serena had changed much of her had not and he was grateful that she was back in his life again.

"Many things have happened over the years that have changed us, Serena, but I'm happy you're alive. All of these years I have thought you were dread." His eyes holding understanding in them, which Serena noticed and was happy she had someone from her old life around to talk to that understood her.

"Thanks, I'm happy to be back here." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Potter knows nothing I presume." He asked while looking down the corridor from where he had come from.

"No, Harry doesn't know anything for now." She said quietly. "But speaking of Harry, what the hell is with how you treat him?" She asked him angrily which caught Severus by surprise. Severus looked at her with a questioning look.

"You know exactly what I mean Severus Snape. I have seen the way you treat him. I understand you never liked James for picking on you, but he is also Lilly's son too. You treat him as if he is James and he isn't." Severus sighed heavily as Serena ranted to his mistreatment of the Potter boy and should have realized that she would find out about it. "If Lilly was here…" she started to say.

"But she isn't Serena." He abruptly said to her callously his black eyes starring at her with no warmth in them, and his lips in a frown.

"I know and all the more reason to not treat him the way you do. He didn't ask for any of this Severus. None of us did, and yet here we are. You need to realize that Lilly is inside of him too not just James and he knows nothing about his parent's past." She finished saying to him furiously. Serena got up from her spot on the windowsill and left to go to her chambers leaving Severus alone to think about what she said. He heave a sigh because he knew he was going to have to find a way back onto Serena's good side and the only way was by apologizing to her which was not something he cared to do.

_Alright, that's it for now. This was nine pages long so I hope you like it. Don't worry I have already hand written out the next chapter and started typing it up. Hopefully, I can it done soon for you. Please review because I love to know what you thought! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I read uploaded this chapter, because I noticed there were issues with part of it when trying to read. I hoped this fixed the issue. _

Chapter 4: Keeping with the Plan

It has been two weeks since there had been any reports of attacks in England by Death Eaters. Serena sat at her desk grading papers when the door to her classroom opened to reveal Hotaru. However, Serena was so absorbed into her grading she had no clue that the young woman was even in the room.

"There you are." Hotaru said at seeing the blond woman grading at her desk. Serena looked up startled by the sudden voice out of nowhere. She started to get up out of her seat and into a defensive stance but realized quickly it was only Hotaru and stopped what she was doing. Serena took a deep breath of relief and sat back down in her seat. Hotaru held an amused look on her face as she came up to the blonde's desk.

"I'd take it we're a little jumpy today?" Hotaru asked jokingly to her friend. Serena by now had a slight blush on her cheeks, embarrassed from her actions.

"Sorry, I was engrossed with grading and did not hear you come in." Serena admitted. "So what brings you to look for me?" Serena asked quickly changing the subject to no longer speak of the embarrassing moment she had just had.

"Well, I just spoke to Trista." Hotaru said as she pulled up a chair to sit down. Upon hearing this Serena's attention perked curious to know what news Trista had to bring to them at this point.

"Any news?" Serena asked.

"The youma attacks in Japan have been consistent for a while now. There are at least three a week." Hotaru informed her. Serena sat there for a moment pondering on the tidbit of information she had gotten thus far before answering.

"It makes sense why he is keeping it consistent. He is trying to keep us thinking he is in Japan and up to something big." Serena replied.

"And keep our eyes away to anything going on here." Hotaru added. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly, Darien will do anything to keep us from coming here to protect Harry and fight Voldermort."

"It seems that Darien does not suspect anything at the moment about your lack of appearance in Japan or where everyone is station for the moment."

"That's good, but regardless, he will be coming here at some point for Harry and we have to be ready." Serena said still thinking about the information she had just gotten wondering when Darien's move will take place.

"That is why we are here and a plan for when he does show up." Hotaru said with a smile and glint of determination in her purple eyes causing Serena to come out of her thoughts to look at the woman next to her. "But until then we grade." She finished in a joking manner trying to keep the mood light. Serena just smiled at her friend's attempt to keep Serena in none serious mood. Just then a sudden clearing of the throat was made catching both women's attention rather promptly. They both turned their attention to the direction of the noise to find Severus Snape at the door. He wore his usual black robes and his eyes seemed cold, distant, with the usual frown on his lips.

"Serena may we talk?" He asked her. Serena was a bit surprised by his sudden appearance but did not show it. She hadn't spoken to him since the night she yelled at him for his mistreatment towards Harry all these years. Hotaru look on between the two curiously. She was aware that Serena and Severus were friends when Serena attended Hogwarts and were still good friends now.

"Of course." Serena said simply before getting up to find out what he had to say. She was still upset with the mistreatment of Harry and was not about to let him off the hook so easily. "I'll be right back." She told Hotaru before making her way towards the classroom toward. Hotaru just nodded her head in understanding before making herself busy by grabbing some papers to grade as she wait for Serena to return. Serena and Severus stepped outside of the classroom so they may speak privately. It was late in the evening and all the students were to be in their common rooms for the night. Serena was wondering why Severus had come to speak to her so late this evening. The two stood in silence for a moment before Severus broke it to speak to the blonde before him.

"Serena, I took some time to think about what you said, and you were right." He stated to her. Hearing this come from him shocked. However, she hid her reaction because she also knew this was not easy for him to come to her to admit either. "As much as I care for her, I am not honoring her memory by treating her son this way, which I did not even considered until the other night. So I will do better, but I do have a reputation to keep as head of Slytherine." He finished saying to her. Serena smile at him at hearing his apology.

"Thank you, Severus that means a lot to mean, and I understand." She said to him.

"Now, I must continue, my patrol for the evening." He stated to her evenly. Serena just smiled shaking her head as she watched the potions mater head off in search of students out of the common rooms at this late hour. Severus left knowing now that his friend was no longer upset with him, and glad to be on her good side again.

~ Common Room ~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room working on their homework. The three friends were working on the DADA homework for the time being.

"This is stupid. All this stuff we are going over we have done already. I don't see why we need to do it again." Ron stated aggravated at the review homework they had for that evening. Hermione rolled her eyes at the behavior of Ron before answering him.

"Stop complaining Ron, I would think you would be happy that this stuff is easy since we already had it." Hermione replied to him.

"Yeah….well if we are going to beat you know who we should be learning new stuff so we are better prepared." He shot back at her.

"We will be Ron, but remember when we had our first day of class and what the professor said?" Hermione asked him in a frustrated tone. Ron just look at her dumbfounded, which both Harry and Hermione notice, but before things got worse between the two Harry jumped in.

"She said that we will be going over the basics and eventually moving on to actual spells at the some point but for now the basics are to be covered to make sure nothing was missed since we had so many different teachers over the years." Harry stated to his friend.

"This is a good thing to do especially with Lockheart in our second year we had." Hermione pointed out to both in a matter of fact tone.

"That does make sense. I don't think we learned much that year having that git as our teacher." Ron stated with a smile on his face. The three friends then start talking about the past and the stupid things their teacher did in their second year of school.

~ Serena's Room ~

Serena had just finished her grading for the night and was back in her room when she suddenly heard her communicator go off on her dresser. She quickly made her way over to it to find out what was going on. The picture showed the Time Guardian on the other end in the small window.

"What is the problem?" Serena asked her. The Time Guardian notice the concern through the small screen.

"There is a youma attack in downtown London. Venus, myself, Neptune, and Uranus are fighting it as we speak." She informed her princess right away.

"We'll stick to the plan if we can. We are on our way." Serena stated seriously.

"Of course." Pluto said before the screen went blank. Serena left her room and went down the hall to Hotaru's room and open her door without even knocking. The princess found Hotaru on her bed reading a book contently. Upon hearing her door open Hotaru look up to see Serena barge in without knocking.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion Hotaru, but Pluto just called me, and there is an attack in London as we speak." Serena stated seriously to the woman before her. At hearing this Hotaru was out of her bed in seconds to help her fellow senshi. "We must hurry and aid them the best we can." Serena finished saying. Hotaru look at Serena as she made her way over to the blonde in preparation to leave to help their friends.

"What about the plan?"

"We stick to it the best we can for now." Serena stated back simply. Hotaru nodded her head in understanding.

~Attack ~

Serena stood wearing her white cloak in downtown London, England, in the shadows, of two buildings watching the fight go on between her fellow senshi and the youma. The lunarian princess did not like the idea of not being in battle with her fellow senshi, but she knew for their plan to work she had to stay in hiding for the time. She stood watching Uranus, Venus, Neptune, and Saturn fight the youma to the best of their abilities. The four senshi had the youma completely surrounded and were doing a good job keeping it away from a popular shopping area where it had originally appeared not to long ago. Venus used her crescent beam attack to hit the youma right in the chest causing it to go unbalance. Then Neptune used her deep submerge attack next hit it further off balance. However, the youma recovered a lot faster than the senshi expected and it was able to dodge the attack. Saturn than ran up to it to use her staff to hit it, but it doge that blow, and sent one at her, with its arm, which she quickly move away from it. This lasted for several minutes between the senshi and the youma. Finally, Uranus used her world shaking attack which hit the youma right in the chest causing it to slam against a building not to far away. The youma was stunned by the attack. At that moment Neptune used her deep submerge attack again and Venus her love chain attack together killing the youma for good. As Serena watched the youma explode into silver dust, Serena let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding while watching her senshi fight. She was relieved to see the youma gone and her senshi safe.

~ Next Morning ~

Hermione was in the grand hall getting breakfast when owls arrived to deliver mail to the students. Hermione received the Daily Prophet from Hedwig. She gave the white owl a treat before taking the newspaper. The white owl pecked Hermione nicely on the cheek causing the brunette to giggle lightly before taking off. Hermione open it once Hedwig was gone to find the headlines of the front page to be about an attack in London. Hermione right away start to read the article waiting for her friends to arrive for breakfast. The article stated:

_Reports have officially confirmed an attack by a youma happened late last night in downtown London. It seems that the damaged done by the youma was great, but would have been much worse, had the senshi not arrive to stop it. However, there appears to be few witnesses to tell us who came to stop the youma from destroying more of the city. One witness said that one senshi arrived to gain the youma's attention before making it follow her to a different part of town. However, the witness could not tell us which senshi it was. Most likely to keep it away from heavily populate areas of muggles and wizards reside. However, some speculate that there was at least three senshi who arrived at the scene…._

Hermione read the rest of the article about the attack. She had just finished reading it and was thinking about the information she had learned from it. As she sat there pondering she turned her head over to the head table to notice that Professor Tuskino and Tomoe were missing from the table.

'_I wonder where they are.' _Hermione thought noticing their absence.

'_Could they be part of this somehow…?'_ she wondered to herself

~ Later that Day ~

Harry was heading back to the dorm room to meet up with Ron and Hermione. As he made his way down the hall Malfoy turned the corner and started heading in his direction. Once Malfoy started to make his way down the hallway he realized that Harry was there. Malfoy decided to make sure he ran into the 'potter boy' while glaring at him until he was right up in front of him. Harry did his best to try to avoid Malfoy but it was no use because Malfoy had different idea in mind. Harry tries to move around Malfoy but is unable to because he keeps blocking his path.

"Trying to get somewhere, potter?" Malfoy sneered at him angrily.

"Get out of my way." Harry replied back while staring at Malfoy.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked him before pushing Harry back quite forcefully putting a bit of space between the two students. "Are you going to send me to Azkaban like you did to my father?" he replied back angrily to Harry.

"Your father got himself there, not me, Malfoy!" Harry shot back furiously to Malfoy.

"It is your fault and I am going to make sure you pay." Malfoy pulled out his wand which Harry also did too not trusting Malfoy, ready to defend whatever attack to come his way.

Meanwhile, Serena happened to be heading back to her room when she heard shouting not to far from her. She hurriedly made her way towards the voices to find out what was cause for the shouting. She eventually rounded a corner to find Harry and Draco Malfoy pointing wants at one another.

"What is going on here?" Serena asked sternly to both boys as she made her way to them immediately. Serena was very aware of the relationship or lack of one between Harry and Malfoy. Both boys pointed their wants down once they heard Serena's voice. Serena made her way to them and look at each of them sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She asked them.

"Nothing professor." Both boys mumbled to her.

"Really?" She stated as she looked at both with skepticism. "If that is the case then I suggest you continue on your way then Mr. Malfoy." She said sharply to him. Malfoy nodded his head before moving along again towards his original destination. Serena watches Malfoy until he was down the hallway and out of sight before addressing Harry. Her gaze softens as she looks at the young boy before her who she cares for very much.

"Now, Harry why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Malfoy's father." She stated to him. Harry was surprise to hear that professor say this and it was obvious on his features causing Serena to smile at his reaction.

"How did you know, professor?" he asked her.

"Now, I maybe from Japan, Harry, but I am very aware of the situations here in Hogwarts and my students. If I didn't then I would not be doing my job." She replied back to him. She motion for Harry to follow her as she walked the way she had just come. "Mr. Malfoy is very upset about what happened to his father and has every right to be. However, he thinks you're the person to take the blame out on because he cannot take it out on his father." She said to him.

"But it's not my fault that is father got in trouble." Harry said defensively. Serena stopped walking to turn to Harry with a soft smile on her lips.

"You are absolutely right, Harry, that it is not your fault, but his father's fault. However, Draco is just trying to get his feelings out the best way he knows how to, even if it is not the right way to handle them at the moment. Do you understand now? "

"Yes, professor." Harry was amazed at how much the Professor seems to care for her students and know so much about them without being at Hogwarts for very long. She treated them all like she had been there with them for years without any absence existing it seemed. She also seemed to really try to understand all her student's issues including Malfoy which not many of the teachers did that.

"Good, then my best suggestion is for you to stay away from him until this blows over, as best as you can, alright?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that because the next time I may not be around to stop you two." She said before winking at young Harry causing him to smile. "Alright, then you should head back to your dorms before it gets too late. You don't want Professor Snape catching you roaming the halls after hours." She said to him before sending him off to his dorm room. Harry smiled at Serena before starting his way to his dorm room. He stopped and turned around one more time.

"Good night, professor." He said happily before continuing on his way. Serena just smile blissfully to herself for getting some time with him alone even if it was only brief.

_I know this chapter was short, but I hoped you liked it none the less. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I am currently working on the next one as we speak. I am also working on the next chapter for The Present and Future Coming together too. Hopefully, they will both be out not long after the holidays. Have a happy and safe holiday! Enjoy! Please review too! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry for the lack of update. I do apologize but the muses was just not there, and then add major writer's block for the two chapters I had to come up with. Boy oh boy was it hard, but yes, finally I have come up with two chapters for you to read! Please R & R! I want to know what you think!_

Chapter 5: Qudditch Game

It had a been a month since classes start for the year, and Hermione Granger sat at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet while waiting for her friends to come downstairs. As she turned the page she heard voices to her left and in front of her. She looked up to see Luna and Ginny sitting down next to her.

"Good morning Luna, Ginny." The brunette greeted cheerfully to her friends.

"Good morning, Hermione." Luna said back before sitting down. As Luna sat down with Ginny, Hermione noticed that Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe were not at the head table that morning. Just then Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus arrived at the table to eat their breakfast with their friends.

"Anything new they are saying in the prophet?" Ginny inquired as she got food on her plate bringing Hermione back from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. It appears there was another attack in London and four senshi were spotted this time." She enlightened them.

"Four senshi, that is bloody brilliant!" Ron said excitingly while filling his plate.

"Which four were spotted?" Harry asked curiously as he sat his books down on the table.

"The four that were spotted were Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus." Hermione said as she reread the paper briefly to make sure she was giving accurate information, before continuing explaining what she read, "What I find interesting though is that the past couple of attacks have been random throughout London and Diagon Ally. There doesn't seem to be any pattern. Plus, there have not been any sightings of the other senshi. No one has seen the other remaining senshi here in England and Sailor Moon hasn't been seen in Japan since the spring."

"Sailor Moon is missing?" Harry raised surprised to hear reports about the heroine.

"Possibly, rumor has it, she may be dead. The last know report was she was badly injured in a youma attack and has not been seen since." Hermione answered seriously.

"But you said it could be a rumor…if she isn't dead where is she at?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know." Hermione responded back looking at the paper wondering the same thing.

~Class~

A month had passed and Serena was enjoying watching her students learn more about magic as each day passed. The blonde woman was enjoying particularly a young man grow up right bore her as well. Serena stood in front of her class with her students looking at her expectantly with Hotaru standing next to her. She smiled at the class before her pleased to see them ready to learn for the day.

"Good morning class, I hope you all slept well," She began cheerfully, "Now, today I hear that there will be a quidditch game later on," She said smiling as her blue eyes came to a young Harry who was sitting with his friends. "Since there is a game we thought for those who ware competing later today we let you play dodge ball." The young group of students smile joyfully while others high five each other. Serena and Hotaru chuckled at the reaction from the students at the news. After the students calmed down both teachers with the help of the students got the room set up quickly for them to play the game.

Serena stood watching her students have a good time playing the game in the class room. As she stood there watching her blue eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep she had from the recent attack at night with the youmas. To keep herself awake Serena walked around the room as she kept an eye on the game to make sure it did not get out of hand. As the Lunarian princess made her way around the room, she came across Harry and Ron who were playing. She watched Harry as he expertly dodge balls and throw them back at his classmates. She noticed how agile he was at it, realizing he must have gotten it from his father. The princess smiled falter at the thought about the past. The guilt she felt for their death start to come to her swiftly once more. She realized the feelings were surfacing rapidly so she decided to focus on the future that was standing before her now, then on the past that she could do nothing about. As she focused on the game at hand again, the feelings disappeared, before anyone could notice the change in mood in their teacher.

~Qudditch Game~

Serena sat on the quidditch belchers with Hotaru with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape right next to them. The weather for the game was perfect for it with the sun shining brightly in the sky and only a few passing clouds now. As Serena watched as other professors, and students fill in empty spots she suddenly heard familiar voices not too far in front of her. She noticed only two seats a head of them was Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Seamus ready to cheer for the Gryffindor team.

"So Serena when was the last time you have actually been to one of these?" Snape asked curiously her as his eyes roamed around the area.

"You mean a game?" She replied back to clarify the question. Hotaru was listening to the conversation of the two friends curious to the answers. She saw him nodded his head to her question. "Honestly, Severus I haven't been to a game since we were kids ourselves and I use to play." Serena replied back thoughtfully.

"You use to play." Hotaru remarked back in revelation looking at Serena. Serena looked at her friend with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I did, but that was a long time ago. Your making me feel old Severus." She said turning back to face him with a frown on her own face only to see a smirk and an amused look in his eyes.

"Well, then if it has been that long, would you like me to refresh you on the rules of the game?" He teased her in a joking manner. The Lunarian princess just rolled her eyes playfully at the comment.

"No thank you, I think I can manage watching the game and remembering the rules myself." She shot back in a sarcastic tone. Before anything more could be said between the two old friends, Madame Hooch had come onto the field and blew her whistle to start the game.

At that moment the students were on their brooms and in the air flying around trying to get goals. As Serena looked around the field she saw Ron trying his best to block the goals from the other team, and doing a good job. As her blue eyes moved around for a particular student of hers, it only took her a few minutes until her eyes fell on the person she was locating. Harry sat on his brown looking ready to move at a second notices, but she could tell he was looking for the snitch, so he could catch it at the right moment within the game to win.

"I hear Harry is very good seeker." Serena said as she watched the match.

"Oh, yes, the youngest ever to get the position." Professor McGonagall answered back proudly to Serena. Serena smiled proudly to have Harry be so great at the game. Serena watched as the quaffel was handed off from a player on the Slytherin team to another team member with a Gryffindor trying to intervene the pass of the quaffel between two players.

"I hear Mr. Malfoy is the seeker on your house team, Severus?" Serena replied nonchalantly to make conversation with the others.

"Yes, he is, although, Potter is better I will admit." He said simply. Serena smiled at hearing him admit a complement out of his mouth about Harry.

"True, but the Ravenclaw's seeker has the next best player between the houses." Professor McGonagall added into the conversation. Serena watched as the Gryffindor team won ten points for getting the quaffel through one of the hoops, bringing back old memories of her days of watching the game with her friends her first year as a student at Hogwarts.

"You miss it?" Snape questioned her noticing the small frown on her lips as she watched the game and her blue eyes showing a bit of pain. Serena turned to him forcing a smile on her lips.

"More than you know." She said quietly to him. Severus took a hold of her hand to give her a friendly squeeze completely understanding why Serena was feeling the way she was suddenly. He knew it had nothing to do with the game itself she actually missed, but the people who were in her life at that time, but were no longer with her now, that she missed the most.

"I know." He whispered softly, his eyes softening and showing concern for her.

"Thank you." She mouth backed as there were screams suddenly from the students as another goal was made. Everyone completely obvious to the two friends sharing in the pain of losing those they loved. Severus just nodded his head giving one last squeeze in support. The Lunarian princess watched the game quietly for a while. Both teams were doing admirable job at getting points and blocking the quaffel. However, during the game at one point one of the beaters for the Slytherin team hit the bludger to hit Harry, from going after the snitch, luckily Harry was able to see it coming and dodge it last second. She watched as Ron, was able to last second barely just stop the quaffel getting through one of the hoops, but unfortunately in watching the move, one of Ron's other team mates got hit by the bludger, making them fall off their broom.

"That is going to hurt." Hotaru stated as she cringed at the thought of the pain the student must be in after the fall.

"It hurts very much falling from that height." Serena acknowledged in a knowing tone.

"Did it happen to you?" She asked her.

"Not only did Serena fall off her broom, but the bludger hit her in the face breaking her noise too." Snape replied before Serena could with a smirk at the memory.

"It broke your noise!" Hotaru exclaimed looking at Serena with her purple eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, but I also broke my arm from falling off my broom from the impact. I was in a lot of pain that day." Serena sighed before continuing. "That was one of my first games I had played."

"Wow." Hotaru said amazed at hearing the story.

"Yes, but what was even more amazing, is that Serena got right back on her broom to finish the game. The team won, in the end, and Serena had helped with the win." Severus responded back in admiration for his friend. Hotaru just shook her head at hearing such information.

"Now, that sounds like the stubborn Serena I know." Serena just shook her head at the comment Hotaru just made knowing full well the meaning behind it.

The game had been going on for about an hour at this point and Gryffindor was up by ten points in the lead and the students were getting tired. From what Serena could see Harry was actively searching for the snitch so the game could end with the Gryffindor team winning, but Malfoy was not far away in search for the same small magical ball. Harry had stopped abruptly looking around until his gaze fell on something in the air not too far away. Then he shot off in the direction his gaze was in with Malfoy fast on his toes. Serena watched Harry zig and zag on the field avoiding other players as he raced after the snitch to catch it. As Harry raced to close his fist around it, the quaffel was aimed at one of the goals to get points for the Slytherin team. Ron, quickly raced in the direction of the quaffel to stop it from getting through the hoops. As he blocked the goal, just in time, Harry grabs hold of the snitch signaling the end of the game. The Gryffindor team won the game with 200 in points while the Slytherin team had only 40 points.

After the game the students of Gryffindor returned to the room cheering on for Ron and Harry in the performance for winning the game. The two boys were smiling happily with their friends not too far from the group enjoying in the celebration of beating the Slytherin team. The two boys shook some hands of younger students who were looking up to them both with admiration for what they did. Some time had passed and everyone started going their separate ways to enjoy the celebration of the win. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Seamus, and Neville all sat in front of the fire place chatting casually about the win, and how upset the Slytherin team had been at the lost. The friends were joking around enjoying themselves when a young burnette appeared at the group shyly.

"Ron, could I talk to you." She asked him sweetly. Ron smirked at Harry and Seamus before answering her.

"Sure." He said smoothly as possible as he got up to talk to her. The two walk only a few feet away from the group so no one could hear what they were saying, but could still see them.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked Hermione curious about the girl.

" Lavender Brown is her name. I wondered why she wants to talk to Ron." Hermione questioned out loud, but before anyone could reply to her question, they suddenly knew what the answer was. Lavender abruptly kissed Ron on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away and giggling like a school child while Ron just smiled gleefully before the two disappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny mumbled in shock. Hermione just looked on with a hurt expression upon seeing the affection between Ron and Lavender. '_He'll never see me that way.' _She thought sadly to herself. Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at realizing that Ron had no interested in her, so she quickly excused herself from the rest of group to be alone. Harry had turned just in time to see the hurt expression on Hermione's face as she excused herself. Harry got up swiftly to follow his friend to make sure she was ok. A few minutes later he found Hermione in the hall crying lightly to herself on the ground.

"You ok?" Harry asked cautiously as he approached her. Hearing the sudden voice she looked up to see her friend Harry standing before her with a concern look to his face.

"No." She whispered as tears kept coming down. Harry nodded in understanding sitting himself down next to her and letting her cry on his shoulder. He knew she liked Ron, but Ron was completely oblivious about it. Harry was unsure what to say at a time like this, so he kept quiet while rubbing her arm to show support.

Meanwhile, Serena was walking down the hall when she heard soft crying not too far from where she was going. Suddenly worried as to why someone would be crying she stop her direction to find the person. A moment later she rounded a corner not expecting to see these two particular students of hers sitting on the ground in the hall way.

"Now, this is not what I expected to find here." Serena said softly as she approached both them with a frown on her lips her blue eyes holding concern for both of them. She notice Hermione was the one crying while Harry was there it seemed concerned for her, for his green eyes shown the emotion clearly in them when he looked up to her. Both students looked up the instant they heard Serena's soft voice.

"After a victory like today I would not expect this. What is wrong?" Serena asked them as she walked up to two and was next to Hermione on the ground completely worried for the girl's well being. Hermione could see the worry in her eyes for her and that she cared for her too.

"It's nothing professor." Hermione mumbled quietly to her. Serena looked at the young girl before with a skeptical look of 'I am not buying it.'

"Now, I maybe a teacher Hermione, but I was a student your age at one time, that went through similar experiences as you two, so please tell me what is wrong." She encouraged her student before her to answer her. Hermione looked at Harry who nodded his head in agreement.

"The boy l like, kissed another girl in front of me in our common room." She said simply not wishing to give away too much of information. Serena nodded her head in understanding of the situation right away.

"Ron would be the boy who is completely oblivious to the fact that you have feelings for him." Serena stated simply while looking at her with her blue eyes holding understanding and concern for Hermione. Hermione was surprised that her teacher knew who she liked and was easily written on her face and Harry was taken back by the comment. Serena smiled at seeing both their reactions and could not help but giggle at the two lightly. Hermione grew angry at hearing her teacher laughing at her for having feelings for Ron and being upset at the whole situation.

"I am sorry for the laugh. Please I am not laughing at your situation, but rather the looks on your face. They were ones I was not expecting from either of you. I apologize." She said quickly at seeing Hermione's features change to anger. "But you both seem surprised by my comment I see."

"Yes, how did you know that I liked Ron? Did someone say something to you?" Hermione asked curious as to know how her teacher knew so much. Serena smiled at Hermione's curiosity and thirst for information.

"No, no one told me. Like I said I was a teenager once myself and have been in similar shoes you could say."

"You were." Harry stated amazed at how easily it seemed for the two of them to talk to her and know so much about them.

"Yes. As for how I know is because I pay close attention to my students and I see the way you look at him when he is not looking and can tell you care for him deeply. Just as I see the way Harry looks at Ginny when she is not looking." She stated simply causing a giggle from Hermione as Harry blushed at realizing Serena knew his feelings towards his best friend's sister. "But don't worry he will realize you have feelings for him eventually, it will just take some time, it always does." Serena stated in a confident tone.

"Really? You think so?" She asked her. Serena nodded her head.

"Yes, when I was in school there was a boy I liked, and it took a long time for him to realize it too." Serena replied to her softly as she thought back on her days at Hogwarts without giving away too much. Harry noticed her blue holding sadness her eyes as she looked far off into her memories of the days when she was younger.

"What happened?" Harry asked her bring the lunarian princess back from her thoughts.

"Let's just say things don't always go according to your plans, but that does not mean that will happen to you Hermione." She continued. "You are a bright, talented young girl, and I know you will get Ron to realize your feelings for him."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione stated sincerely at the professor cheering her up causing her to smile a little.

"Now, that is what I like to see, a smile on your face." This time her comment made both of them to smile at her. "Now, up both of you." She said happily. Both students stood up with their teacher standing before them. "I want both of you to go enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Yes, professor." They both said at the same time.

"Good. And if you need someone to talk to please do not hesitate to come to me about it, I would be happy to help you." Serena stated genuinely.

"Thank you." Hermione responded floored by her teacher's concern for her and willing to help her with such a personal matter.

"Now run along you two, and I do not want to see anymore tears on that pretty face of yours. They do not suit you." She said in a soft commanding voice. The two nodded their heads in agreement before heading back to the common room to be with their friends until dinner was ready.

~Dinner~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their table with the rest of their friends enjoying the meal and talking about the game. Everyone seemed to be in a high spirits from the win for Gryffindor. The students talking among themselves while eating the delicious food that was before them. Serena watched Harry and friends talk about the game, she could tell how happy he was which made her happy to see.

"It seems the students are in a good mood after the game." Hotaru stated simply as she observed them.

"Yes it seems so." Serena replied back casually remembering what it felt like when your time won a game.

"Serena still eating a lot of food at least some things never change." Serena turned to see Severus who was next to her right cutting up his meat that was on his plate. She glared at him for the comment.

"Oh, she has not changed her eating habits in all of the years I have known her. She still out eats everyone that I know." Hotaru joked back.

"Yes, it seems some things have not changed about me." Serena replied back sarcastically to him earning a smirk from the potions professor.

"Tell me Hotaru how long have you known Serena?" Severus noticed the mention of years that Hotaru seemed to know Serena and wondered how long they know one another.

"Well, we met in Japan during the summer. Serena was about sixteen or seventeen at the time." She finished thinking back to the past while watching how she worded things should anyone ease drop on their conversation. Severus was surprised by what she said, which Serena saw from his look on his face.

"Yes, I have known Hotaru a long time, Severus, which you are now making me feel old again." She said with a pout to her face earning another smirk from him. "In one whole day you've managed to make me feel old twice." She finished with a frown still on her lips causing Severus to chuckle softly at her.

Harry while eating and listening to his friends talk about the game look over to the professor table to see Professor Tuskino, and Professor Tomoe, talking to Professor Snape. He watched as they talked Professor Tuskino pout causing Snape to smirk at her while speaking to her. Then the blonde professor laughed about something and Professor Tomoe just smile. Harry was amazed to see Professor Snape actually seem to be willingly participating in a conversation and enjoy it.

"Harry what is so surprising?" Ginny asked noticing Harry shock look written all over his face. He turned to look at her bringing him back to where he was at.

"Look at Snape talk to Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe. I've just watch him smile at Professor Tuskino. I never seem him act like this before." He explained to his friends.

"You are right Harry. He seems so happy and joking with them." Ron replied in amazement tone and disbelief look written on his face while watching them.

"From the way they are acting I'd say they know each other very well." Hermione stated while observing the two professors.

"That is so weird." Ginny responded.

"Impossible though, Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe just moved here." Harry pointed out to them.

"I know Harry, but how else can you explain the behavior." Hermione asked him seriously.

The rest of the dinner went on with no problem. Once the students had their fill of food many were getting up to go to their common rooms to study or get ready for the night to end. The professors were doing the same thing too. There were only a handful of students in the dining hall, as well as professors too. The young blonde sat at the table watching Harry and his friends that were left get up to head back to their rooms. Serena sat at her table thinking about her time she had with him thus far and able to protect him when the time came. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard screams coming just down the hall. Serena was up in seconds running in the direction of the scream as fast as she could. The young blonde ran until she came across Harry and his friends along with a few other students facing a youma with their wands out to protect them from it.

"You have to be kidding." She muttered to herself in annoyance. She had a feeling this would happen, but not this late in the day.

"We should blast this thing with a spell." A student suggested confidently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Serena replied coolly as she made her way to the front of the group purposely putting herself in between the youma the students. The students were surprised to see her show up so fast.

"Why not?" the same student asked.

"It won't do any good." Hermione explained, her voice showing fear even though she did her best to hide it.

"She is right. However, spells we use can slow it down until help arrives, so long as the youma is not to strong. There is no spell to kill it, but defending yourself is the best course of action when in a situation such as this." Serena stated in a matter of fact tone. "However, depending on the level of the youma and the type of spell you use, you could upset it further to, should you try to defend yourself." Serena added as she starred at the youma before her. The youma grinned at Serena. The Lunrian princess knew the youma recognized her, she just hoped it could not speak and give away who she was to the other students. All of a sudden the youma started to make its way towards the group.

"Impediment!" Serena shouted waving her wand in the air. The spell hit the youma dead on, which the youma slowed down at first, but it kept coming towards them.

"Huh, oh, that just slowed it down." Ginny said.

"Now what?" another fearful girl asked.

"Stupefy." Serena yelled hoping the power of the spell would do something to it. The spell hit the youma, but it was in effective to doing anything to it.

'_No, this youma is just too strong._' She thought as it came towards them. Just then Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn appeared from behind them.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto yelled her attack while moving her staff.

"Silent Wall!" yelled Saturn to shield the students from any debris coming back at them from the attack. The attack hit the youma head on slamming it back against a wall with a loud thud. Pluto turned to see the Serena standing in front of the students.

"I suggest you get out of her while you can. We'll handle it from here." She advised the group.

"Right." Serena said before turning to her students who were looking to her for direction in this deadly situation. "Follow me." She said to the group of students in a commanding voice. Serena started making her way down the hallway that the students were originally heading to when the youma made its appearance. Once down the hall the students saw the stairs that would lead them to their common rooms. As they made their way towards the stairs they were met up with the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flick.

"Professor Tuskino what is going on?" McGonagall demanded from the young blonde.

"A youma has appeared trying to attack these students." She informed the other professors as she caught her breath.

"Oh, no." McGonagall responded in a worried tone.

"Well, we should deal with it then." Severus stated seriously looking in the directions that the young princess and student had just come from.

"No, you will only get in the way. Two senshi have arrived to deal with the youma. Please let them handle it Severus." Serena pleaded to her friend to stay away for fear she would lose him as well.

"She is right Severus. You will only do more harm than good if you go. What we can do best is get these students up to their rooms safely while they handle the youma." Dumbledore wisely stated to them.

"Of course." Severus answered back. Serena looked down the hall feeling frustrated that she could not help her friends without giving away who she was at the moment.

~Dumbledore's Office~

Dumbledore sat in his chair with an amused look on his face as he watched the princess before him through his half moon glasses pace back and forth in his room waiting to hear from her friends. Just then a portal open in his office and Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn appeared before them. Serena sighed in relief to see they were alright.

"Thank goodness you're both alright." Serena said happily. Both girls just smiled at their leader, not surprised by her behavior.

"Yes, we are fine." Pluto said with a smile on her lips.

"And the youma?" Dumbledore inquired while popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Defeated." Saturn replied simply before reverting back to her teaching robes.

"So it would appear that they have decided to start attacking school with youmas." Pluto stated in a serious tone.

"I'm not surprised. He knows the school has no defense against this sort of magic and is open to an attack." Hotaru said looking to them all.

"Hotaru is right. Darien assumes that there is no one here to protect Harry from this sort of magic. He is expecting it to be easy to use a youma to get to him. That way he does not have to reveal himself." Serena replied.

"I had a feeling this would happen when I learned Darien was working with Voldermort. It is a good thing you are here to protect all the students." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Yes, which means for now we have to expect that there will be an attack here at Hogwarts at any point in time from a youma. Now, that Darien knows there is someone here stopping them, it is only a matter of time before he shows up himself to get Harry." Serena said gravely looking at them all with a frown.

"I will inform the others about today's events with the youma. That way the girls will be ready when the time comes when Darien finally decides to make his move." Pluto replied.

"It is only a matter of time and he will make his move. I suggest you stay close by Pluto for this to work out." Dumbledore said wisely to her. Pluto nodded her head in agreement.

"He is right. Darien will not wait long since he feels that it should be easy for him to get to Harry. He is going to strike soon and we must be ready when he does." Serena said soberly the worry swirling in her blue eyes.

"I will."

"I know." Serena looked at all three ready to make her stance against Darien.


	6. Chapter 6

_As promised here is the next chapter! I promised I would get this out and so I have! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because things are about to get interesting in the next one. Please R & R! _

Chapter 6: Hogsmead

It had been two seeks since the youma attack at Hogwarts. Word had spread like wild fire over the entire school about had happened and how two senshi had shown up to save the students. Serena sat at the teachers table eating breakfast when she spotted Hermione and Ginny walking up to their table for the morning. A few minutes later Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville joined them as well. Serena watched them as the students talked while eating discussing their plans for the day. Having finished her meal for the day, Serena got up from her table, making her way over towards Hermione and other students.

"Good morning, everyone." Serena greeted cheerfully with a bright smile on her lips.

"Good morning." The students replied back to her.

"Hermione, Ginny after your done eating would you two please meet me in my office. I have some decoration ideas to share with you." She asked them politely.

"Of course." Hermione said happily. She was looking forward to working with both professors again.

"Wonderful, I won't keep you two long on this nice Saturday. Enjoy your breakfast." Then the blonde left the group to enjoy their time.

"Looks like you two are teacher's pets to me." Seamus replied.

"Actually we are helping plan the Christmas ball with Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe." Hermione shot back at him in a matter of fact tone.

"And so far we have figure out types of tables, cloth for the tables and placement of the tables." Ginny added.

"What about music?" Neville asked. "Are we getting a band?"

"We have not gotten to that far and besides even if we did we aren't allowed to tell you." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because it is suppose to be a surprise for the students." Harry replied to them. He got looks from Neville and Seamus wondering how he knew this bit of information. "We already asked about the ball." He added on.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and these two won't tell us a thing either." Ron grumbles glaring at the two girls.

"We made a promise and we plan to keep it." Ginny answered while Hermione just rolled her eyes while eating her eggs.

~Serena's Office~

"Well, what if we did these with lights along the wall?" Serena asked Hotaru.

"I don't know." She said looking at the decorations on the table before her as she visualized what the dining hall would look like in her head. Just then a sudden knock made both women look up to see Hermione and Ginny at their door.

"Hello ladies, thank you for stopping by. I promise we won't keep you from your day at Hogsmead." Serena said as she waved them in with their hands.

"You said you had some decorations ideas?" Hermionequestioned as she walked up to the two professors.

"Yes, we have them here on the table. Come take a look." Hotaru responded. The girls came over to the table to take a look at what they had. On the table they found snowflakes with sparkles, white big and small candles, silver lanterns, icicles lights, mistletoe, red ribbons, and snowmen.

"What were you thinking? There are quite a few options here." Ginny stated out loud as to the direction the teachers wanted to go.

"Well, we were thinking just using two of them. Unless you girls have any better ideas, we're all ears." The lunarian princess said.

"We can use some of these for a few things," Hermione started pointing to each decoration as she spoke, "Why not put the snowflakes in the air to float with the big candles, and the silver lanterns could go on the tables with the small candles inside lightening them."

"That is a great idea." Serena replied happily.

"We could hang the mistletoe in the door ways too, and these snowmen could go in the corners. They seem big enough to use for decorations." Ginny added on.

"Excellent idea." Hotaru said simply.

"Any other thoughts?" Serena asked looking at the girls for ideas.

"No, I think that is good. If you add to much more, I think it will look cluttered." Hermione said.

"I agree." Serena commnet as well while Hotaru and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement. Serena was much happier with the direction the ball was going. She wasn't sure she could have come up with all of that on her own.

"Well, that next thing we need to figure out is the music, which I am not sure what you kids are into these days." Serena said looking at both girls.

"So we will be giving that task to you to decide." Hotaru finished with a smile.

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised to hear they were going to be making that decision on their own.

"You mean complete control?" Hermione questioned to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, we are. We feel you two will use your best judgment for music selection. Once you have decided we will make the arrangements for the band to come play." Hotaru explained to the girls simply.

"But remember there are many students at Hogwarts with different interest in music and you will not be able to please every student, but do your best in making a good pick for your fellow classmates. After all, it will be there night to enjoy as well." Serena said in a serious tone.

"Right." Both girls said at the same time.

"Alright, now we have kept you two long enough, so go enjoy the rest of your weekend." Serena said with a smile on her face once more. Hermione and Ginny left the classroom to meet up with their friends to head out to Hogsmead for the day. The girls found their friends standing at the front gates waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Hey, you two finally made it." Neville said as the two girls made their way up to them.

"Sorry for making you all wait." Ginny apologized to her friends.

"That is ok. We don't mind waiting for you." Harry said to her with a smile on his lips causing Ginny to smile.

"Now that we are here, let's go." Hermione replied happily. The group of friends made their way down to Hogsmead to enjoy a day together. The snow was falling steadily adding inches onto what was already on the ground. By the time they made it to Hogsmead each of them had snow on them and their cheeks were red from the cold.

"Boy is it coming down." Neville remarked as he shook his head to get rid of the snow as they entered the 3 Broomsticks.

"I will go order us some drinks. Why don't you find a table." Harry suggested as he wiped the snow of himself.

"I'll help you with the drinks." Ginny added with a smile.

"Ok." Hermione said as she went to find a table that was big enough for the group of friends to sit at. She found a table in a corner that was big enough to sit their entire group.

"Hermione what can you tell us about the ball you and Ginny are helping plan?" Luna asked as the group took of their coats before sitting down.

"Well, Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe have given Ginny and I full control on any band to pick for the ball." She informed them eagerly.

"No way!" Ron said excitedly.

"Really they did?" Seamus replied excitedly at the news.

"What did we miss?" Harry asked returning with mugs in his hands filled with warm pumpkin juice for his friends, with Ginny right behind him holding a few too.

"Hermione just informed us that she and Ginny will be picking the ban for the ball." Luna explained to them in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" He replied back looking at each girl surprised to hear this. Ginny passed out the mugs before sitting down next to Hermione across from Harry.

"Yes, we are to pick a band that all the students will enjoy listening too." Ginny said simply.

"Who are you going to pick?" Neville asked.

"We are not sure yet." Hermione said.

"The Mystic Fighters are a great band you could pick." Seams stated to them.

"They are a big dark, Seamus." Hermione argue against back simply.

"So, what does that matter?"

"It matters because not all of the students at Hogwarts would enjoy that, and we must keep that in mind when picking a band." Hermione shot back in a stern tone.

"It is there night to have fun too." Ginny added in Hermione's defense.

"She is right; you can't just pick any band." Harry said in understanding.

"Man, I wouldn't want that job. How are you to get a band everyone will like? That seems like a lot of pressure." Ron stated before sipping his drink.

"It is." Ginny answered dreadfully.

"But we have to do it. Besides we won't be able to please everyone, but at least the majority of them. You are right about there being a lot of pressure to pick the right band." Hermione said sighing heavily.

"I think you will pick out the right band." Luna said with an encouraging smile.

"She is right, if anyone can do this it is you two!" Harry supported on the two.

"To Ginny and Hermione, we believe in you." Neville said as he hosted his drink into the air. Everyone else followed him.

"To Ginny and Hermione!" They all said together before clanking their mugs together then taking a drink. Just as Harry put his mug down he noticed Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe come inside with another woman with long green hair pulled back come into the building.

"Look there is Professor Tuskino and Professor Tomoe." Luna pointed out. As Harry watched the older blonde woman, something in the back of his mind was telling him there was something familiar about her, but the questions was what and why. As if sensing someone watching her, lunarian princess turned to lock eyes with the green eye boy at the table. She gave him a warm smile and waved to him.

"There is something familiar about her. I know it." Harry state knowingly.

"Harry you never met her until now. You are just confusing her with someone else you met." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I know Hermione, but I can't just shake the feeling." He replied in a frustrated tone.

"Cut him some slack Hermione. What if he is right?" Ron asked her trying to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. Hermione gave him an irritated look before answering him.

"Ron, it is impossible for it to even happen." Before Ron could argue with the burnette before him another voice called out his name stopping the argument from going any further.

"Ron, Ron." Came the sweet voice.

"Lavender…I thought you were studying for an exam?" He asked her surprised to see her sudden appearance with his friends. The group of friends watched the exchange with interest. Hermione just rolled her eyes as the other girl approached Ron, ignoring the rest of their friends, completely focused on Ron.

"I finished early and thought I would come find you so we could go shopping." She replied sweetly to him. Ron frowned at the idea of shopping, but did not voice his thoughts to her.

"Sure, we can go." He said having a fake smile on his lips at the thought of shopping. She grabbed his arm happily, pulling him up out of his seat so they could go shopping. The two love birds were gone from the group as quickly as Lavender's sudden appearance.

"Boy does he got it bad." Seamus said snickering at the way their friend had been, but stopped when he saw the look on Hermione's face that said I'm ready to kill you look.

~Else where in the 3 Broomstick~

"It seems Hermione has feelings for Ron who is completely clueless about it." Trista stated while observing the group of students in the corner.

"Yes, that would be the case." Serena answered back as she handed Trista her mug and Hotaru's before turning to go into a door to a private room to discuss matters without other's hearing them.

"To be young and in love." Hotaru stated thoughtfully as she found a spot to sit in the room. The two women sat in their own thoughts for a moment thinking of their past, but was quickly ended by their leaders voice bringing them back to reality.

"So Trista any new information you can tell us?" The blonde questioned wisely.

"I am afraid not. Has Dumbledore learned anything?" As she blew on her cut to cool down her beverage.

"Just that he is recruiting other magical beings into his army." Hotaru replied before sipping her drink.

"Such as?"

"Giants." Serena said plainly.

"Anyway to stop this?" Trista asked looking at both women before her.

"Don't know. Hagrid tried to speak with them, but nothing has come out of it, that I am aware of." The blonde stated.

"Serena could you talk to the centaur and see if they would be willing to help?" Trista asked her seriously.

"I don't know. They don't like interfering in human affairs." She answered back honestly.

"True, but knowing you and your true identity they may be willing to join if the request came from you." She pushed on.

"Trista has a point. After all the worst they can say is no to you." Hotaru replied back.

"Your right."

~Harry and friends~

After spending some time in the 3 Broomsticks the group of young friends decided to look around at the shops to see if they could buy anything. The six of them had just come out of a candy shop with bags in their hand.

"Hermione that looked really good." Neville said.

"It did."

"Did you guys grab any jelly beans?" Seamus asked the group of friends.

"I did. I also got a chocolate frog too." Luna replied cheerfully.

"Hey Ron, Lavender." Neville acknowledge seeing the couple come out of a shop just ahead of the group.

"Hey guys! Find anything good?" Ron asked seeing they all had bags and stalling from having to go into the next shop.

"Yeah, we came from the candy shop." Seamus replied pointing back the way they came.

"Candy? Ron, Ron, let's go there next." Lavender said sweetly giving him big eyes and a smile. The other just smiled at hearing the nick name and the way she was acting. Ron saw the way his friends were looking at him realizing they notice the nick name.

"Yeah, we can go." Ron said sheepishly.

"Yay!" She said happily a she started dragging him away to the shop.

"Ron, Ron?" Ginny mumbled in confusion over the unusual name as she watched her brother leave.

"What an odd name." Neville said as the group started walking again. But before anyone else could make a comment a scream was heard from behind them. Everyone turn to see Ron and Lavender face with a youma.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled fear rushing through her for the safety of her brother. The group of friends all grabbed their wands out instantly in protection. Ron started backing up slowly with Lavender cowering next to him to put as much distance between them and the youma.

"Nice youma. You don't want to hurt us." He said to it fearfully. It only growled at him, but then it started coming towards him.

"Oh no." He said back.

"Saturn Glave Attack!" a purple orb hit the youma sending it flying back. Ron, Lavender and the rest of the group turn to see the same senshi show up from the last attack.

"Sailor Saturn." Hermione replied happily, relief shown on her face at seeing the senshi there, which Saturn could see was written all over the brunette's face.

"Professor I think it is time you all went home." Saturn said to someone she was looking to past the group. Everyone turned in the direction she was look at to see Serena coming out of the shop next to the candy shop with a surprise look to her face.

"Yes, of course." She said. "Are you all ok?" As ask them gently.

"Yes, it did not get the chance to attack us, luckily." Hermione answered.

"Good." She turned to see Saturn getting ready to face the youma behind her. _'Be careful Hotaru'_ she thought. Saturn charges towards it and the two start to exchange attacks at one another. A few minutes of watching and Serena sees an opening for the youma to take to get Saturn.

"Saturn look out!" She yelled just as the attack is about to hit her when suddenly, Sailor Pluto drops down from the building above and blocks the attack with her staff hitting Sailor Saturn.

"It is another Senshi." Seams said in an amazed tone.

"Sailor Pluto." Serena said absently then remembered suddenly why she was not helping her fellow senshi.

"Ok, while the youma is distracted let's go down this alley and get away from the fight before any of you kids get hurt." Serena said in a commanding voice pointing next to the alley just a few feet from them. The group said as they started going down an alley way with Serena being the leader of the group to get the students back to Hogwarts. The students followed her without question and within a few minutes they were all heading back to Hogwarts quit far away from the youma.

"Professor Tuskino." Hermione called out to her.

"Yes."

"Why are the youmas attacking the school?" She asked her. Serena looked at her students who were watching her with interest and curiosity to Hermione's question.

"I don't know, but whoever is controlling them has a reason to be attacking here and London." She lied smoothly to them. "Until then your question is one of mystery for us all to ponder on." Serena finished.

"Do you think the senshi know who it is?" Harry posed the question to her. She smiled at him at hearing his question.

"They may Harry or may not, that is a question you would have to ask them."

"Is it possible that Vol…voldermort to be the one controlling them?" Hermione wondered out loud which Serena was not expecting her eyes going wide, but luckily no one notice because she was facing ahead of the group.

"Why do you think it is him controlling them?" Luna questioned Hermione at the unexpected inquiry.

"All of the attacks are here and in London, and he is the only one that is powerful enough to be able to do such magic." She replied back confidently.

"Yes, that is true, but you are forgetting one important fact." Serena stated.

"What is that Professor?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Not all of the senshi are here."

"That is true, only Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Pluto have been spotted." Luna simply said.

"Leaving Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Moon missing." Hermione mentioned at well.

"They are not missing." Serena said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a Lavender Brown hanging all over him. Serena sighed heavily as she stopped to turn and face her students in the quest for answers about the senshi.

"Before I left there was also a youma attack in Japan too. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were the ones to deal with it." The lunarian princess explained to them.

"What?!" Neville and Ginny stated in a surprised tone.

"In Japan?" Harry said in a confused voice.

"What about Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

"She has to be alive." Lavender said causing everyone to turn to her at hearing her speak for the first time since the attack.

"She's been missing since the spring. No one has seen her since the last battle then. Reports said she may have died from the wounds she sustained." Hermione said rephrasing the news report she remembered reading a while back.

"That is correct and it may not be Voldermort controlling the youmas. It is probably someone from Japan doing this." Serena replied seriously to them.

"So there is someone else out there besides Voldermort to worry about." Harry said shocked to hear this.

"Again this is all speculation, but it is a possible." Serena said trying to keep her students calm, yet give them some bit of information at the same time, without giving herself away.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled in an awed tone.

"But why attack here? It makes no sense." Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Good question." Serena said.

'_At this rate they will figure us out sooner than they should.'_ She thought to herself.

"But there is no need to worry your heads about this. This is the senshi job to deal with." Serena continued "Now, how about we go get some ice cream from the elves to cheer us up." Serena suggested cheerfully in hopes to get them to stop thinking about all of this.

"Yay!" They replied ecstatically at the idea of ice cream.

~Common Rooms~

The students had returned to Hogwarts and got some ice cream with Professor Tuskino. As they sat there eating in the kitchen the students spoke to their professor about different topics and just enjoying their time together. Not long later Hotaru showed up to see the group of students with Serena chatting. She said she had heard about the attack while she was still shopping and asked if anyone had gotten hurt. The students told the story of what happened while Serena just watched on with a smile on her lips taking enjoyment in the time with them. Hotaru joined the group for a while talking to them about the attack, as well as other subjects for a bit, relaxing after a long battle with the youma. Eventually, though both the professors had to leave because of grading they had to get done before the day was over for good. The students decided to make their way back to their dorm rooms. Ron and Lavender disappeared to a different part of the common room leaving the rest.

"Do you think Professor Tuskino is right about the attacks not being done by you know who?" Luna asked them.

"It is possible, but just as Harry said why attack Hogwarts?" Neville replied.

"I think she knows more than she is telling us." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned her curiously.

"Did you notice how she yelled to Sailor Saturn to watch out?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but that does not mean anything. She is from Japan and she even admitted to seeing them before on our first day of class." Harry countered back in Serena's defense.

"True, but have you notice she and Professor Tomoe have been more tired lately." She tried to reason with them.

"So she stays up to late to plan for lessons and grade probably." Ginny stated back looking skeptically at her friend.

"What about the attacks?" She stated to make her case.

"What about both of them?" Seamus countered her.

"She has been there to protect us both times and Professor Tomoe has not been around once." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"She has a point I hate to say it." Ginny answer back.

"And she seems to know a lot about them too." Luna added merely as she looked up from her newspaper.

"You think she is one of them?" Harry posed to Hermione out right.

"If she is one of them, which one could she be?" Neville asked them.

"We need more information to figure this out. I am not saying she is a senshi. The possibility is there, but what I am saying is that knows more than she is letting on, what about, I am not sure as of yet." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. "We need to do more research to figure out what is going on." Hermione finished.

"But how? You found everything you could at the library." Harry pointed out.

"I know."

~ Few Days Later~

Serena sat at her desk grading when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up to see Hermione and Ginny there.

"Hello girls, what brings you by?" She greeted them warmly as she waved them.

"We wanted to let you know figure out a band for the ball." Hermione said holding a piece of parchment paper in her hands.

"Wonderful. Let me go get Professor Tomoe." Serena answered back before she disappeared out of the room. After a few seconds of silence Hermione quickly went around the desk and started digging through the desk drawers.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed quietly at her friend.

"Looking for clues." Hermione said easily not bothering to look up.

"This isn't right." Ginny protested quietly.

"There is nothing more I can find at the library Ginny. So doing this is my only option in hopes of finding out anything." Hermione whispered back looking at her friend. Ginny nodded her head quietly before she continued her digging in the drawers. The room was quiet for the most part except for Hermione's movements in the room until Hermione came across an item.

"Oh my…" She said in a surprising tone.

"What?" Ginny asked coming around to see what Hermione was looking at. What she saw astonished her too.

"That is Lupin, with Professor Tuskino." Ginny exclaimed quietly as she started at the moving picture. She flipped it over, but nothing was on the back. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The two girls quickly shut the drawers; Hermione put the picture in one of her books to hide, before returning to their original spot. Seconds later the two professors returned from a different room with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, ladies what band did you have in mind?" Hotaru asked politely curious as to their chosen band.

"I wrote down a few choices in order of number one to number three in case our first pick was not available to perform." Hermione said in a professional manner.

"What a good idea Hermione. Always thinking ahead." Hotaru said proudly as Serena took the paper out of Hermione's hand. Serena read over the choices nodding her head in approval of the bands that were picked.

"Alright, we will get in contact with these bands and let you know." Serena said looking back up from their list. The girls nodded their heads in understand before saying good bye to head back to their dorm rooms.

"So how does the list look?" Hotaru inquired her as Serena was looking at the list again.

"Good, take a look." She replied before handing it t her.

"It seems you two are going to have to be more cautious around Ms. Granger." Came an all too familiar female voice from behind them. Serena and Hotaru turned around to see Sailor Pluto standing before them with an amused look on her face.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Ms. Granger was snooping through your desk and found a picture in there." Pluto informed them.

"Really." Hotaru said in a shocking tone.

"Can't blame her for it. She has used every avenue possible to find out more information about us and most likely suspects that we are senshi." Serena stated simply not even surprised by this new bit of information.

"But we have been careful." Hotaru argued back.

"Hermone is very talented. She will figure us out it is only a matter of time unless Darien shows up first." Pluto added.

"Aren't you worried about the picture she took?" Hotaru asked Serena.

"No, because the only option is for her to go to the library where the year books are at, but they are suddenly gone." Serena stated with a smirk on her lips and a mischvious glint in her blue eyes.

"Meaning?"

"They are in Dumbeldore's office. We had them removed before we came in anticipation she would get this far." Pluto stated calmly.

"Along with any other books that might give us away." Serena commented dryly.

"Now, we will just have to see how things play out." Pluto said in a wise tone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another chapter for you all to read! And it is 10 pages long! This is the chapter that gave me the inspiration to write this story. I really enjoyed writing it I must stay. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it up. Please let me know what you think! Please review!_

Chapter 7: The Truth

It had been a few weeks since the last attack and the Christmas holiday was fast approaching. Serena stood in her classroom putting together last minute details of the ball with Hermione and Ginny standing next to her looking at the menu list.

"Well, what do you girls think of the list?" Serena asked curious to hear what their thoughts were on the matter.

"It looks good, but what about desert?" Hermione responded back. Before Serena could answer the young teenager's questions another voice responded out of the blue from behind them.

"Serena we have a problem." Serena and the two teenage girls turned around to see none another than Sailor Pluto standing before them with a grim look written on her features.

"That's Sailor Pluto!" exclaimed Hermione in a shocking tone.

"What is the problem, Pluto?" Serena inquired apprehensive of Sailor Pluto's sudden arrival, ignoring the outburst at the moment from Hermione. She knew it must be bad if Pluto was willing to expose herself in front of the girls instead of waiting until they left.

"I am afraid that Darien has appeared here at Hogwarts demanding Harry. Albus and Hotaru are doing their best to hold him off until you arrive." Pluto explained in a serious tone.

"You can't let him be taken!" Ginny blurted out fearful for Harry's safety. Hermione stood silently listening to everything they were saying as she figured out quickly what was going on. Serena and Sailor Pluto turned to the girls calmly remembering they were not alone at the moment.

"No, we won't let anyone get Harry, but I must go stop him. You two have to go with Pluto. She will protect you while I am dealing with Darien." Serena stated calmly to them with a serious look written on her face. Serena knew at this point that Hermione most likely had put all the puzzles pieces together about who she was for the most part by the look she had on her face.

"You are Sailor Moon." Hermione stated confidently with a small smile on her lips. Serena just smirked at hearing her.

"Yes, but now is not the time for questions. I will be happy to answers them for you. Right now, I need to stop Darien, so you will two please go with Pluto?" Serena asked them.

"Yes." Both girls said in unisons still getting over the shock that Sailor Moon was their teacher the entire time.

"Pluto, you know what to do." Serena stated simply turning back to her. Pluto just nodded her head.

"Good." Then Serena was running out of the room to head to the Great Hall to stop Darien.

~ Great Hall ~

Hotaru sat in her usual seat at the table eating her meal expecting to have Serena show up soon to join her. Just as she was taking another bite Severus Snape arrived to sit in his spot next to Serena's chair as normal. The potions master notice Serena was not at the table which was not like her.

"Where is Serena?" He asked Hotaru in his usual none caring tone.

"She is just finishing up some last minute details about the ball and will be down shortly." She told him. Snape just nodded his head before getting more food. As she ate her dinner Hotaru watched the students chatting with their friends while eating their own supper. There was a great deal of excitement in the air about the upcoming ball and Christmas break just days away. As she looked around the room she noticed a man standing next to the headmaster talking to him. From the way they were acting it seemed the two knew each other well, and were discussing some things. Just then though a scream was heard causing the room to go quiet as students look to the source of the shriek. Hotaru's eyes scanned the room looking to see where it had come from and found the cause within seconds. What she saw made her eyes go wide in shock as she stood up at the table along with the rest of the teachers who had now forgotten their own dinners at the moment with their wands out in their hands. In the middle of the room a black portal appeared causing fear among the students and staff unsure of what it was. Hotaru glanced over at the headmaster who was calm, but ready for anything at that moment to happen as well although his wand was not out.

'So it has finally happened.' She thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly a man stepped out of the portal with black hair and indigo eyes, wearing black armor with a black and red cape. As he stepped out the portal quickly disappear leaving no evidence that it had ever been there.

"Darien." Hotaru muttered darkly to herself at recognizing him right away. Darien looked around the room with an evil smile to his face. He noticed the students who were scared and wary of his presence as well as the staff of Hogwarts that stood in front of him too. Darien made a few step towards the table that the teachers were eating while looking at the headmaster the entire time. The two just stood starring at one another for a full minute sizing each other up. Everyone in the room could feel how thick the tension was.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said, "quit an impressive school you have to run."

"Thank you, but you are not here to talk about the school, are you Darien?" Albus said in a matter of fact tone with a frown on his face.

"I see you have been informed of who I am." Darien said his gaze darted quickly to Hotaru, the smirk never wavering from his lips, before it returned to focus on the headmaster again. "Well, then I will get to the point as to why I am here." He said.

"That would be most helpful." Albus stated wisely.

"I am going to leave your school in peace and not harm any of the students as long as you give me what I want. You refuse my offer; well you don't want to see me angry."

"And what is it you want?" Dumbledore asked him looking through his half moon glasses calmly. Albus already knew what Darien was after, but Darien did not know that, which gave him time to stall for as long as possible until Serena could arrive.

"Give me Harry Potter." Darien demanded simply. All the students whispered at hearing this order. They were even more shocked that someone would come to their headmaster with a demand from him. Harry look stunned at hearing this. He did not expect that he would be the wanted by this person. Ron and his other friends looked at Harry like he had abruptly grown another head.

"You expect me to just hand Mr. Potter over to you?" Dumbledore stated contemptuously with an eyebrow raised at such a request.

"Yes, I do. Since you are aware of whom I am that means you know how powerful I am as well. I could just take him from you this instant and you know it." Darien replied arrogantly

"Albus may not be able to stop you, but I can." Hotaru suddenly said coldly amethyst eyes holding hatred for him.

"Little Hotaru all grown up. I am surprised that Michelle and Amara even let you out of the country to come here." He stated in a mocking tone.

"They let me come in hopes of beating the day lights out of you. There is no way I am going to let you take Harry." She spat out to him in an icy voice. Everyone in the room watched the exchange between the two. It was obvious to two knew each other making everyone wonder what would happen next.

"I will give you credit that you are strong, but you are not strong enough to beat me. There is only one person who can stop me, that is Serenity, and she is not here now is she." He stated to her. The two just stood there starring at one anther not budging. The tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it.

"Well, Hotaru what will it be?" he asked her in a scornful tone. Not getting a response out of her he started to take a few steps towards her when a sudden voice stopped him. He noticed Hotaru's eyes shift from looking at him to whoever was behind him as a smirk grew on her lips.

"You think I have been unaware of your activities Darien? That I wouldn't know what you were up too?" Darien turned around to see Serena standing before him just a few steps ahead of the tables from where the students were sitting at. He noticed her blue eyes holding mixture of anger and hatred in them. No one had noticed the arrival of the blonde professor since everyone had been so absorbed into the conversation between Hotaru and Darien.

"Serenity." He said with a fake welcoming tone to his voice the evil grin back on his lips.

"I have been more aware than you realize." She spat out bitterly to him.

"So you finally left Japan fifteen year later. What made you come back to England? Was it the death of that loser brother of yours, Sirius?" he asked her in a teasing tone. Darien watched as Serena's facial features never wavered at the mention of her brother, but noticed the ever to slightly flinch she made instead with her body. Darien knew it had hurt her, even though to the most untrained eye no one would have guessed it. Harry starred at the blonde's back completely stunned at hearing Darien call his godfather her brother.

'Impossible...' Harry thought to himself at hearing such information.

"Harry, did you know Sirius had a sister?" Ron softly asked to his best friend. Harry just shook his head no not sure what else to say at the moment. It was all so much to take in. Not only was this man after him, but now his own professor was allegedly related to his godfather, and he had no clue about it.

"It was the fact that I would stop you." Serena responded simply. Darien just smirked at Serena taking a few steps towards her while Serena made a few side steps to her left keep her distant from him.

"Well, since you are so well informed, Serena," he sneered at her, "I will give you the same offer I gave the old man with one minor tweak." She looked at him distrustfully waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Give me the boy and the crystal and I will peacefully leave your precious school and students. No harm to anyone. What do you say?" upon hearing the offer Hotaru did her best to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Darien barked at her angrily.

"Serenity would never take your offer." She said in a matter of fact tone with a grin on her lips. Darien just glared at her before turning back to the blonde woman before him with a frown on his lips now.

"Well, Serena?" He asked. She just looked at him with disgust thinking she would so willingly to take his offer.

"You can forget it."

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…" he started in a reprimanding tone, "You are so predictable. Once again you are willing to fight for what you believe in." Serena just stood there starring at him her guard up ready for anything. "It is going to get you killed and I'll be happy to see to it too!" He finished before throwing a ball of dark magic from his hand at her.

Unexpectedly, Hotaru jump over the table while yelling at the same time, "Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru was all of a sudden engulfed in a purple light for a few split seconds, but then she reappeared as Sailor Saturn with her glaive in her right hand. All the students and teachers looked on in astonishment at seeing their own professor turn in to one of the senshi before their eyes. Saturn hurriedly through up the silent wall barrier around Darien and Serena who were in between the students and teachers fighting, to protect them from getting hit.

Serena had no time to pull out her wand to stop Darien she realized. She dodged the original attack by diving out of the way to her left. Darien then made another attack right at her, again, giving her no chance to get her wand out or her compact out to turn into Sailor Moon.

'He is purposely keeping me from getting a chance to transform.' She thought to herself as she dodged another attack from him. 'Just means I will have to use hand to hand combat then.' She finished thoughtfully to herself. She jumped over another ball of dark magic easily, landing gracefully in front of the man she had once thought of as a friend. She brought up her right fist to punch him, but he blocked it with his forearm, countering her with a punch of his own to her face, which she then blocked as well.

While the two were fighting, Professor McGonagall turned to the headmaster horrified at the turn of the events. She could not believe that one of her colleagues was a senshi and that Serena was now in the fight of her life to protect Harry and the rest of the students. She noticed that Albus looked on with a grim feature on his face, but did not seemed at all surprised by what was going on at the moment.

"Albus, we have to do something. We can't just let her fight him all alone." She stated fearfully for the Serena's sake. Albus looked at McGonagall with a frown on his face.

"Minerva I am afraid this fight is out of our league. The only one that can stop that man is fighting him this very moment. It would be unwise of us to get involved." He told her simply.

"But Albus..." She started to protest.

"Albus is right. Darien is working with a different type of magic. Let Serena handle it." Saturn stated solemnly while keeping her eyes on the battle the entire time.

"But couldn't you help her? You must have the same powers as they do?" McGonagall pleaded to Hotaru who was now Sailor Saturn. Saturn turned her head to look at McGonagall with a somber look to face.

"My job is to protect Harry, the students, and teachers. Serena cannot do both if she is fighting Darien, and that is why I am here with the barrier. She knows what she is doing. She can handle it I promise you." Saturn defended her blonde friend at the moment.

Saturn turned back to the fight to see Serena jumped gracefully back from another dark magic attack giving herself quite a bit of space from Darien. Serena started making her way towards him again, but as she did Darien threw another dark ball of energy at her, which she had to jumped up into the air to dodge it again, when she landed, she did not see the next one coming until the last second, and she had to leap with her feet as far to her left as she could to keep from hitting it. When she looked up this time, breathing heavily, she looked over at the teachers, to notice for the first time a pair of gray eyes she had not seen in a very long time. Blue eyes clashed with gray starring at each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality was just a few seconds. It had been 15 years since she had seen those eyes, but she knew who they belonged the second she saw them.

'Remus….' She thought. The next thing Serena heard her name being yelled. She looked to right instead to see one of Darien's attacks coming straight at her. Serena realized she had not time to get away from it, and it hit her sending her flying back against the wall, hitting it with a sickening thud.

"Serena!" Saturn yelled for her friend horrified to see her get hit. Remus Lupin stood next to the headmaster in complete shock at seeing Serena appear in the Great Hall. He could not believe his own eyes that she stood before him alive, and fighting this man who was demanding Harry. It just all seemed so unreal to him at the moment. But now she had just been hit by the very attack she had been avoiding for the past few minutes.

He watched as she slumped to the floor after getting slammed into the wall. She did not move for a few seconds just lying there. It appeared that she may be completely unconscious, but then she started coughing as she slowly started to crawl away from the wall. After a few moments of crawling she started to pull herself up onto her knees. Meanwhile Darien just chuckled as he made his way over to Serena slowly with an evil smile on his face at seeing at what he had put the princess through.

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…." He said in a loud scolding tone for everyone to hear him. "You think you could beat me? I would have thought you would have learned your lesson 15 years ago."

Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts and gain some focus from the hit she had just taken. She was feeling exhausted, had a few broken bones and cuts on her body at the moment, and she just wanted to rest at this point, but she knew that would not happen until Darien was gone from Hogwarts. Serena started to standing as Darien kept talking to her.

"After all you couldn't even stop Lord Voldermort the night the Potters died could you!" he stated confidently with his evil grin at seeing Serena's reaction. Serena head snapped up looking at him with her blue eyes wide, her face paler at realizing he knew her last secret. "That's right. I know you were at the Potter's house the night they died, and you did your best as you always do, and yet you failed." He finished saying to her in a mocking tone. Serena just stared at him with complete utter shock. The entire room was quiet.

Harry just stood there his green eyes just wide at hearing what had been said about his own family. His own professor had been at his house the night his parent's had died. He had never been told about that before. His friends just turned him to see his reaction, but he was just in such shock that he ignored all those who were looking at him.

Remus stood astounded at hearing that Serena had been at the Potter's home the night they had been murdered. This had not been what he was told, and he wondered how much Sirius really knew before his passing that he had kept to himself after all these years. There were many questions that he had, that needed answered. Saturn just stood there her looking on at hearing what Darien had just said out loud. She was flabbergasted to hear Darien say this because she had never heard anything about it, even from the princess herself, but she could tell from Serena's reaction that it was true and now completely out in the open.

'How does he know?' Serena thought startled by this turn of events. But she knew she heard him right, which means now Harry knew the truth to the extent, so did Remus, and Saturn.

"Which means you will fail again, so I think it is time to just put you out of your misery." Darien finished bringing Serena back to reality. Darien started to create another dark ball of magic that would be the end of Serena. The Lunarian princess knew she would have to stop it if she wanted to keep protecting Harry and the rest of those she loved from Darien and Voldermort. She started to get up all the way, but she hurt, and had taken a loss of energy from the blast, and was now standing on shaky legs.

"Good bye, Serenity." Darien sneered at her before releasing the magic at her one last time. Serena stood there watching the attack come straight her way.

'I'll have to use my powers, regardless, but then Darien would know how strong I really am and I don't have a lot of energy left…' she thought as she debated quickly of a way to block the attack in time. Before Serena had time to block the attack with her own powers other voices unexpectedly were yelling from behind and beside her.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Uranus World Shaken!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

All the multicolored attacks went straight past Serena until it hit the dark magic that had been sent towards Serena colliding with it. The collision of the attack sent a power blast in all directions and causing debris to fly as well as a creating a cloud of smoke making it hard to see what was going on. Everyone stood quietly waiting for the smoke cloud to disperse to see what the outcome was. Many feared the worse had happened to their professor. Just then the smoke finally started to break up revealing bodies standing. Harry, Remus, Saturn, Albus, along with the rest of the school held their breaths as those who were standing became clearer to them. There stood finally for everyone could see was Serena with the full senshi standing beside her or behind her inside the barrier along with Hermione and Ginny with their wands out, with Darien in front of them glaring at the new arrival of the rest of the group. Many breathe a sigh of relief at seeing the blonde woman safe, but mummer at seeing Hermione and Ginny with the group.

"You were not invited to this social gathering." Darien barked out furiously at the senshi that stood before him ready to protect their princess.

"Serenity invited us." Pluto stated calmly as she stare angrily at Darien for attacking Serena. Pluto took a couple of steps further ahead putting herself in front of Serena and Darien at this point. "Now, I believe Serenity made it clear to you that she will not be taking your offer, so I suggest you leave, unless you want to face the rest of us." Pluto stated coldly. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter smirked at Darien as they both were ready to beat the living day lights out of him.

"This is not over Serenity." Darien stated angrily ignoring Pluto. Serena watched as Darien opened a portal that he had used to enter Hogwarts go into it before it closed behind him. The blonde princess sighed in relief at seeing him gone from the school for now. Serena felt a hand on her right shoulder causing the blonde to turn to see who was next to her. Serena was glad to see her friend Sailor Mars standing before with concern written in her violet eyes.

"We should have Hotaru take a look at your wounds." Mars said quietly. Serena just nodded her head in agreement still stun from everything that had happened.

~Infirmary~

The lunrian princess sat on a bed just starring out at the window for past hour while Hotaru healed her wounds. She had been very quiet the entire time, not saying much unless asked questions about how she felt. Raye stood near the wall patiently waiting for Hotaru to finish healing the princess, but worried for Serena still. She knew Serena was ok physically, but she was more worried about Serena's mental state at the moment. So much had happened that night that none had expected. Darien had revealed Serena's real identity to everyone in the school who didn't already know, then add to the fact that her biggest secret that only Pluto, Albus, and Raye knew about had just been revealed as well. Plus, how did Darien find out was another question. Raye was determined to be there any way she could for her friend. Just then Hotaru stood up looking paler from all the energy she spent in healing her princess.

"There. Good as new." Hotaru stated simply with a small smile on her lips. Serena turned to her friend with a small smile on her lips in return.

"Thank you Hotaru." Serena said sincerely.

"No questions. I am just glad you are ok after the hit you took. You really scared the crap out of me." She replied to her.

"I am sorry, but why don't you go and rest for a bit." The blonde suggested.

"I am fine Serena. I've had worse injuries then what you had sustained to heal." Serena just rolled her eyes at how Hotaru was being.

"Speaking of taking a hit, what happened?" Raye asked curiously to her friend as she stepped forward to speak to Serena. Serena took a deep breath before looking away. Raye had a feeling that whatever distracted the blonde, it had her upset her at the moment too. Serena seemed to go into a far away world just gazing away. Raye looked at Hotaru nodding to her with her head to give them some privacy. Hotaru quickly left the room leaving the two girls alone for the moment. Raye put her hand on Serena's shoulder causing the young blonde to come back from her thoughts as she sat down next to Serena on the bed.

"Serena, what is it. We're alone, you can tell me." Raye assured her friend gently. Serena nodded her head taking another big sigh.

"Remus is here." Serena said quietly. Raye eyes got wide at hearing her friend.

"What!" Raye exclaimed stunned at hearing the news. "Are you sure?" Raye asked her in disbelief. The look on Serena's face made Raye realized how stupid her words were.

"You're right. Of course you are sure." Raye muttered to herself. "But I don't understanding why he is here?" She continued wondering.

"I don't know Raye, but I plan on finding out. I was completely shocked at seeing him there, that I got unfocused. It was never part of the plan for me to get hurt that badly." Serena explained to her friend. Raye could see the guilt her Serena's eyes at the thought of Remus learning she was alive after all these years and now having to explain to him what happened to her. "He shouldn't be here Raye. It isn't safe for him with Darien now knowing so much. If Darien finds out…" Serena was cut off by Raye.

"It doesn't mean Darien will find out and even if he does I won't let anything happen to him Serena, I swear." Raye assured her friend as she put her hand on Serena's shoulder to show her she had her back.

"Thanks Raye." Just then the doors to the infirmary room open to see Pluto come into the room with a look of in difference on her face. Serena grew angry at seeing her fellow friend before her realizing that she had not warned her about Remus being in the Great Hall before she went to stop Darien. Serena got up quickly from the bed walking to the older woman.

"Glad to see you are ok." Pluto stated simply with a small smile on her lips.

"Actually, I want to know why you did not warn me that Remus is here." Serena asked angrily getting to the point. Pluto stood calmly before her charged expecting the outburst.

"I did not realize he was there, Serena. I am sorry." Pluto said sincerely to her. Serena could tell by Pluto's facial features that she truly meant it. Serena nodded her head at her friend before walking away to think for a moment.

"But why is he here at the moment? When Serena is here?" Raye questioned Pluto. Pluto was the one to take a deep breath before the two women. Both girls saw the reaction as well as the hesitation to say anything and the worry written in Pluto's eyes.

"What is it Pluto?" Serena pushed her on for the answer. Pluto knew the answered but nervous how Serena would take it. Serena already had so much going on now suddenly and she knew this would most likely only further upset the blonde, but she knew even if she did not tell her, sooner or later Serena would find out the truth regardless.

"The reason Remus is here is because Albus thinks it is time he knew the reality about Serena." Pluto said calmly as she spoke looking at Serena.

"But why?" Serena asked her with a serious look to her face at hearing such information. She knew Albus always had good reasons for everything he did regardless if he explained himself to anyone or not. It was the one thing she never had questioned about him, but now she needed to know the reason and was bit upset that he had not come to her about this before bringing Remus here. However, she had a feeling he knew what she would say regardless of him coming to her or not, and that was his reason for not asking her.

"Remus is getting married…" Pluto stated softly before her charge. She stood there studying the blonde's features as she said the sentence. Serena's blue eyes grew wide her hearing this, her lips open into a small o, as she stood starring before her.

"What!" Raye cried out for the second time that day. Raye turned to her princess to see Serena turn away from both women, but before she did she caught a glimpse of tears in Serena's eyes. Raye felt horrible for Serena. She knew this would be hard news for Serena to hear and was just bad timing with everything else going on.

"Serena…" Raye called out to her softly. Serena was surprised to learn of this news. She knew it was a possibility that this could happen having gone through with their plans fifteen years ago, but now that it was happening, Serena felt like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces. There had always been hope through the years even if she never mentioned it, but she knew that it was there, but not now. Now Serena just felt like crawling into a hole never coming out with everything that was going on at the moment. She just wished she could disappear and never feel any of this pain, sadness, or loneliness that was consistently in her life. She had lost so much over the years and some days she wonder how she managed to get up in the morning, but she knew the reason was because of Harry, and Remus, even if they did not know it. Raye and Pluto both looked at each other concerned for their princess who stood before them with her back to them having not said anything for quite a while.

"Serena, talk to us." Raye called out to her again softly. Serena turned back around to look at her friends holding back the tears the best she could in front of them. Upon seeing the how much pain this brought to their friend Raye went to console her, but Serena put her hands up while shaking her head. She knew that if Raye came over she would break down crying into her friend's arms, and right now she did not have the luxury to do that with so much going on. Raye nodded her head understanding her friend's request, but hated seeing her friend so sadden at the moment, and not being able to do anything for her about it.

"I'll deal with Albus on that matter. Anything else?" Serena asked quietly not willing to talk about Remus any further as she did her best to compose herself before them not really looking at them.

"What I want to know is how the hell did Darien find out about you being at James and Lilly's house the night they died?" Raye busted out angrily before the two women trying to change the subject for her friend. She was ready to beat him for finding out and telling the whole world when Serena did not want others to know. She knew he did it just to upset Serena and to put her in more pain.

"I already figured that one out." Serena replied quietly. Both women looked at Serena waiting patiently for an answer. Raye could tell that Serena was doing her best to hide the guilt, pain, and millions of other emotions that were being brought up about the past that she always did her best not to talk about."Darien figured it out because of Pettigrew and Voldermort. It is the only way. They were the only other two there that night that are still alive."

"But neither of them knew you were Sailor Moon." Raye pointed out.

"True, but it is the only explanation I have to as to how he figured it out." Serena reasoned to her friend calmly.

"Serena is right. It is the only way he could have learned about that tragic night, especially with him being in Japan." Pluto stated wisely.

"Ok, so is it possible that Darien has been working with Voldermort fifteen years ago, and we just didn't know it?" Raye questioned out loud to both women. Serena just shrugged her shoulders while Pluto just stood quietly thinking for a moment before speaking.

"Anything is possible Raye, but I don't know if that is an answer we will ever know for sure." Pluto finished with uncertainty in her garnet eyes. Raye sighed heavily frustrated about the whole situation at the moment.

"Great." She mumbled more to herself.

"The other reason I am here is because Albus thought you would want to speak to Harry and the others about tonight's events. The boy will have many questions after tonight's event...if you are up to it of course." Pluto stated more to Serena looking at her.

"After everything she's been through already he wants to put more stress on her." Raye burst out heatedly as her temper showed again.

"Raye it is alright," Serena started to say. Raye was about to protested, but was stopped as Serena continued, "If I was in his shoes I would feel the same way. There was a lot that was revealed tonight and he finally deserves the answers after all these years, including Remus." Serena finished saying.

"Are you sure Serena? I mean you can put this off until tomorrow." Raye asked out of worry for her friend. She was very concerned for the blonde already and did not know how she could handle being near Remus learning so much now.

"Yes, I am sure. It is something that needs to be done." Serena replied back.

"We should head to the Albus' office. Everyone is waiting for us there patiently." Pluto stated simply. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

_Much has been revealed in this chapter. I bet that some of you have figured out a few things already or have a few theories in your minds. I promise what I have not already revealed and explain just yet will be explained in the next chapter. So much suspense! Please review! _


End file.
